Forsaken son
by TheFoundersFour
Summary: AU/OOC evan Potter is bwl. and Harry? He is the abused bastard of James with a male lover.Ignored and abused before school, Harry is all but forgotten until James and Lily are near broke,and see he can fetch them a lot of cash warn slash/mprg, abuse
1. prologue: hard birthday

An: this is in answer to a challenge from ann10550, and Voldie is dead

The manor was decorated top to bottom; it was not every day that the boy who lived was turning six years old. The manor had been receiving shipments of gifts for over a week now, as the fans wanted to celebrate his birthday. It had been nearly five years since the Halloween when Voldemort was destroyed, and the world looked on with awe at their savoir as he was growing up. They were already taking bets on how he would do in school in five years, when he was in school. Not only had he saved the world when he was fifteen months old, but he had been showing accidental magic before even that, he was sure to be powerful.

The world expected a lot from Evan James Potter, eldest of Lord James Potter, and his muggle born but powerful wife Lily. They expected a lot from both Potter children; even three year old Rosalie Lily Potter was showing magic early on.

Lily walked through the house inspecting everything was perfect, until she spotted him."What are you doing down here brat? I won't have you ruining Evan's party."

Harry looked up at her timidly, hiding a balloon behind his back. "I just wanted to see the decorations, no one will see me."

Lily had hated this child from the moment she had seen him, he had the audacity to be born the same day as her precious son. She had always known her husband was bi, but he could not keep his cock in his pants, and had been cheating on her. She would not have cared, it was common enough, but that his slut was a married man too. When the baby was born, Harry was the image of his father, and the slut's husband refused to even pretend. For some reason James agreed to take the little bastard in, not wanting the papers to call him a monster, but Lily refused to even touch the child. They received the rare money from Harry's carrier father, but the man and his husband now had a daughter and another child on the way.

She grabbed the boy and took the balloon while spanking him hard. "You lying little brat. If I even see you out of the attic for a week, I promise you will regret it."

Sirius' voice came from behind. "Lily, what is wrong?"

James had come into the room with Remus and Sirius, his two best friends, who had been married for a year now. Lil had never really approved of them, they reminded her husband of his bachelor days, and were one of the reasons for this little brat even existing.

Lily plastered on her sweetest smile."I was reminding this child he still had chores to do. Now move."

Remus stopped Harry before he scampered by. "Happy birthday Harry."

Harry took the box from him and scurried up the stairs, not stopping till he came to the attic. The marauders were two of the few who even acknowledged he was alive, but they soon forgot about him as he ran up the stairs. If either of them ever noticed how small he was and the bruises on him, or the fact he was not included in the party, they never said anything. The box, which would have a few books, was the closest thing to a gift he received. They were second hand, books that Remus was done reading, but Harry would treasure them. Some were books on old magic, and Harry would spend hours pouring over them.

Harry was surprised when he found a few balloons and a little cupcake for him."What?"

A few of the little manor house elves appeared, led by the head elf Croppy. "Happy birthday little master."

The tiny little room not much bigger than a pantry, was made to look as festive as possible. Harry found a second package, once a year or so he received one, and had no idea from whom. His carrier dad had sworn to his husband he would never see his bastard again, but once a year at least he sent a little gift.

Harry blew out the candle on his cupcake, with tears in his eyes, as the elves sang. "Happy birthday to me."


	2. graceless start

James and Lily were so proud, their eldest child would be starting his first year at school. James had of course given his son his invisibility cloak, and of course he would have a top broom and new owl. The other being in the house was to start as well; at least they had no need to waste any money on him. His other father had seen it taken care of, orders at all the stores that the child's supplies were to be put on his tab. The brat was lucky, if Lily had her way the child would be lucky to have second hand. She had been disappointed to learn about the tab, she had plans with what she could do with the extra coin with her son.

Harry was brought with them to shop, he had to be measured for his robes and get his wand. Harry was a bit spooked by all of the people, he had spent his life at the manor, and he never really met any one. Evan and his friends would play pranks on him if they found him, so he would hide when others came

James looked at him. "Your books and such will be sent to school. I assume you can find your way for your wand and robes, and not get into any trouble."

Harry nodded. "yes sir."

As they were led off by their parents Evan turned around and stuck his tongue out at Harry. He had never let Harry forget that he was a bastard, and was a disgrace to the family. Evan and Rosalie took after their mother in dealing with Harry, they ignored him when possible and when not treated him like a house elf at best. Harry's dad was plain indifferent to his son, he had taken Harry in not out of love but to stop more of a scandal. Harry was reminded often how lucky he was to have a home at all.

Harry followed another family out; he had not even known how to head into the alley. He clutched at the little pouch, which had a few coins and a voucher for an owl. The coins had come from Remus for his birthday, and the voucher was his usual mystery gift. Harry finished quickly, his robes and wand.

He looked into the little pouch. "Maybe I have enough for an ice cream too, if I only buy a used book."

Harry was not really sure where he was going, but he noticed an odd shop on a side street, and noticed some dusty old books in the window. He knew they looked pretty old, and some would be expensive, but he went inside anyway. Harry stared in wide eyed wonder at the mountains of books around him, he had been spanked the only time he went into his dad's library, and he had never seen so many books.

He was looking at an old book on mind charms when he felt a hand grab him. "I am sorry sir, I didn't mean to touch it."

The person turned him around and a tall dark man with oddly familiar eyes stood before him. "Where are your parents?"

Harry stuttered that they had taken his brother for supplies, and he was to meet them at the owlery. There was something about the look of the man which told him he did not believe Harry for a moment, but there was more he missed. The man had not seen him in over eleven years now, and for a moment he thought of reaching out for the boy who he could see was so small, but he stopped. He had sworn to his husband he would have no contact with the boy, but made a mental note to see the child had a bit more coin for school. He could not do more for him.

Harry moved to scurry out of the store. "I really should be going to find them."

The man picked up the book Harry had been looking at, and took it to the counter. "See this is delivered to Croppy, the head house elf for Potter manor."

Laying down the coin he left the shop, Croppy would know what to do. He had long ago used the elf for up dates on his son, and to send him little gifts. He watched as Harry went to the owlery, and sure enough he was alone when he bought the snowy owl. He turned and left, it would be another year before his daughter began school, and his husband would be wondering what happened to him.

Harry looked back to the shop and thought about the book, but he shook his head. He would soon be at school with plenty of books to borrow, and beyond a small ice cream he bought today, he thought about the train ride.

His father was waiting for him when he was done. "Lily has taken our children out for dinner. Hurry up, I need to take you back to the manor and join them.."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry sat alone at the very back of the train, he saw the looks from the other kids, they knew all too well who he was. Harry had just barely got his trunk on board, and owl before the train left. He had not wanted to spend the little coin to his name, so he purchased only a liquorice wand, but Croppy had packed him a small snack. The little elves had been in tears when he left, they had always taken care of him. Harry hoped maybe he would make a friend, in a school so big there was bound to be one kid who did not idolize his brother or so he prayed. If not well nothing would be different, and Harry would simply bury himself in his school work.

He clambered down from the train and headed for the boats with the other kids. He found no one would let him join their boat, except for some reason, his brother. Harry should have known something was up but he had no choice. Half way across the lake, Evan supposively slipped, and he fell into the lake.

Hagrid stopped the boats and reached and pulled Harry into his boat. "Okay there Harry?"

Harry was fighting the tears as all the other kids were laughing at him. "Yes sir."

Jokes could be heard from his former boat, and his brother claimed he was a total klutz and had fallen over. Harry had a nasty cut along his skull, and by the time they made it to shore, he was half frozen from the water. A woman he knew to be Professor McGonagall was waiting for them when they arrived, and she looked at Harry in utter confusion. Hagrid explained to her what had happened.

She pointed to the stairs. "Hagrid will take you to the infirmary, our nurse is not at the feast. You will have to be sorte**d **after."

Hagrid put an arm around him."There will be other feasts. I was always a bit clumsy when I was a kid too."

Not looking back as he heard the snickers, Harry knew he was likely the only first year in history to miss his own sorting. He refused to cry as he was taken to the infirmary where a very shocked matron took care of him. He was made to stay after, a plate of food had been brought up for him, and told he would spend the night. Poppy was a bit worried about how small he was, and mentioned it to Albus when he came with the hat. Albus passed it off as Harry having not had a growth spurt get.

Albus motioned for Harry to take the hat. "You will attend classes tomorrow, and will move into your dorm then."

Harry had no doubt Evan would be a lion and prayed he would not be. He was not prepared for."Slytherin."

The two adults were surprised, but they tried to hide it from him. The house might accept his birth better, they would at least see he was a pureblood. They both worried the boy would be eaten alive, he seemed better suited for Hufflepuff but the hat was never wrong.

Poppy sighed when alone with the sleeping boy. "I wonder what Severus will make of the newest addition to his house."


	3. first class

Harry headed down to the dungeons alone for potions class, not sure it was a bad thing. He knew he would be a laughing stock of the school after falling in the lake. He had hoped he would make a friend or two at school, but he knew there was no chance now. He reminded himself he was away from home and he didn't need friends as he had never had them before, he would just focus on classes. He was told his potions professor was his head of house, and when class was done the man would see to him. Harry had heard the name a few times when he was little, the man and his father had been enemies in school.

He was late for class but only by a minute, but with his luck potions was with the lions and Evan was sure enough one. A tall black haired man with a hook nose stood at the front of the room, Professor Snape. The man had been told Harry was in his house, and he could see why Poppy was so worried about him

Evan snickered when Harry was told to find a table to sit at. "The little freak, no one will want to team with you. You will just blow up the potion."

Draco noticed a look and motioned. "You can join Blaise and me."

Harry turned to look at the blonde and the black boy next to him, and could see they were in his house. Harry quickly went and joined them at the table before they changed their mind and knew what kind of freak he was. He could hear the snickers from some of the other kids in the room, but Harry simply did his best to focus on the teacher who started. Harry looked down at his parchment; he didn't make eye contact with anyone.

Severus was happy his nephew allowed the boy to sit with him, Draco was a good kid. Severus never thought he would pity a son of James Potter but this one was different, and he found some sympathy. Evan on the other hand was the same arrogant brat his father had been, and he decided to deflate the boy a bit.

Evan stuttered when he was asked where one would find a bezoars. "In an apothecary I guess."

Severus was surprised when Harry put up his hand timidly, if scared he would be hurt. "Perhaps you know?'

Harry barely could be heard; he sent nervous looks at his brother. "In the stomach of a goat sir."

Harry had been terrified of practical classes as he had never even shown much accidental, but he had spent his entire life reading. He had an old potions text back home and he had read it back to front so many times, he could likely recite it from memory. He earned a few points for his house as his brother continued to fail to answer any questions, and Harry was given the chance. Severus thought it would give the child a bit more confidence, which he seemed in desperate need of.

Harry worked well enough with Draco and Blaise, and they were one of the few teams to actually finish the potion on time. Harry didn't speak at all except when he was asked a question, and he never looked up from the task he was assigned by the other two.

After class Severus went to him. "My office is next door, I have an open door policy with my house. I will expect you to come for a talk after dinner."

Evan laughed as he was passing."First day of school and already about to be kicked out? I would have thought you would last a week."

Harry's head hung in shame as Evan and his friends passed, the only lion who sent a nice look was a round boy he later was told was Neville. Harry wished he could hide under a rock but this was not like home where he could hide in the attic, there was no escape for him here.

Blaise shared a look with Draco who nodded in agreement. He turned to Harry. "Come on Harry it is lunch, and you need to meet the others."

Draco nodded. "And since we are in the same house we can make sure you find the classes."

Shooting the boys a grateful look Severus hoped it could help, Draco and Blaise were doing it on their own accord. Harry was lucky in a way to be in his house even if he looked like he would be lunch, there were no Evan worshippers in his house. Harry was a bastard but most in his house could look past that, he was a pureblood after all. The war was over but people like Evan and his parents would never trust this house.

Harry turned to look back at the man. "I will come after dinner sir."

* * *

Severus had spoken to some of his colleagues at dinner, and had the same report from them all about Harry. Harry was soft spoken and painful shy in class, but unlike the Longbottom kid he did seem to have some natural skill. Filius had spoken to Harry and found the boy actually was well read, and it seemed he was just in need of some encouragement. Severus had never been one to coddle kids though he was there to speak to his house, but he had noticed Harry had some skill for potions.

Harry was in the door when he looked up an he wondered how long Harry had stood there. He knew the signs of an abused child from years of personal experience and working with them, and wondered how deep it went. He was one of the few who knew Harry's other father, and he wondered if he knew what shape Harry was in.

He motioned for Harry to come and sit down. "Did you find all your classes?"

Harry nodded. "Draco and Blaise showed me, and my dorm sir."

He had seen the three together at both meals, and he was not disappointed in the rest of his house either. He could see Harry had at least not been teased by the older kids, and those his age seemed friendly enough to him. He remembered when he came to school and Lucius had really been his first friend.

Severus surprised Harry. "I have noticed you seem to have a minor skill for potions. I was looking for someone to help me."

Harry actually looked up for once. "Me sir?"

He had once or twice in the past but usually an older student. He could see Harry would not use his open door policy, he was not used to having someone to talk to. He thought if Harry worked with him a few days a week, he may open up a bit and gain a bit more confidence. Draco would help, but having an adult to trust, would to. He mentioned he could even pay Harry a few coins a week.

Harry shook his head. "I don't need to be paid sir. I would like to help."

Severus stopped him. "It won't be much, but you may find at Christmas you may want to buy gifts for new friends or such. I have to insist you accept a bit."

He made it sound like Harry could not work for him if not paid which was not true, to convince Harry to accept. As Harry scurried off to his dorms Severus wondered if he was going soft but he shook away the thought. He could use an extra hand around here, and it would not hurt to have the boy help him out.

He once again thought of Harry's other father. "I may have to find out what he knows of his son. I can't see him actually allowing this to continue.'****


	4. dad appearance

Severus had watched Harry for the past month and he knew he needed to speak to Harry's dad. Harry came and worked with him three nights a week, but while his skills improved his shyness didn't. Blaise and Draco brought Harry into their little group and it gave Harry a bit more confidence, or at least back up. Evan of course never backed down, and Harry had come to rely on his friends. Harry though found back up from the older kids in his house who were not fans of the hero, and who thought Harry was friendly. Harry was actually at a third year level in theory, and he could help some older kids with home work.

He was down on the field the first weekend in October; Draco was reserve seeker and convinced Harry to become team manager. He noticed the man coming towards them and walked to meet him, since Harry was in the stands. He didn't think it would be good for Harry to over hear the conversation.

Severus walked over to him. "Michael, I am happy you came to school.'

Michael Robbins shook his head. "You and that elf from Malfoy were not stopping, and my husband would learn. You know I can't be here."

Michael McKinnon-Robbins was the only mem**b**er of his family not killed in the war, unlike his brothers and sister he had never been an order member. His family was well known for their part in the war, but they were like the Weasleys financially. Michael had chosen position over love when he had married a man over two decades his senior, a wealthy lord. Michael had known James through school and his sister, and for a year he had given into the feelings. Unfortunately baby Harry looked nothing like his husband, and Hudson Robbins could not live with it. Michael had chosen his husband and position over his son.

Severus stopped him. "Your son needs you. I know you Michael, you are not your husband. Have you even seen Harry since he was born?"

Michael shook his head."I saw him once this summer. I have a Potter house elf keeping an eye on him."

Shaking his head he couldn't believe the man had never realized what condition Harry was in. He had no proof of physical abuse, but it was clear there was severe emotional abuse and likely neglect at the very least. Michael was a good man, and Severus could not see the man allowing this to continue. Even if he would not stand up to his husband, he could help. He knew with a daughter and two sons with his husband he would not leave the man, but Harry was his son as well.

Michael was pale "I have had up dates, the elves assured me he was fed and cared for. I have sent him gifts when I could."

Severus was exasperated with this. "Of course a Potter house elf would tell you that. He is your son, he deserves better of you. You gave birth to him."

Michael had never even been allowed to see his son at birth, his husband ordered the baby taken right away. He didn't have that bond he had with Demelza or the boys which is how his husband intended it, but this was his first born son. Harry didn't even know his name or that he had other siblings, only that James had cheated on his wife and had taken the baby in. He was old it to remind him he was nothing but a bastard, and should be lucky for what he had.

Michael could see Harry in the stands. "I know I should have done more, but what? I couldn't take Harry, he needed a home."

Severus snarled. "There were a lot of people who would adopt a pureblood child. Adoption is so rare, you could have found him a family."

This was a man who had been allowed to not to take the blame for all this, he saw Harry with his dad. He never checked for himself that his son was safe or loved, he never allowed Harry any contact with him. He had a sneaking suspicion Michael gave Harry to James because he wanted his son close, he knew with James he could send gifts, and maybe see him.. The man was selfish, he would not give up his husband for Harry, but he would keep Harry close enough so he could have a taste of his son.

From the look on Michael he had hit the nail on the head."He's my son, yes I wanted to see him. But I don't know why I am here. It is too late."

Severus shook his head. "It isn't too late, Harry is still a child and still very much in need of a home. And you can help."

Before the man reminded him of his husband Severus clarified what he meant, he had been speaking to Lucius. Lucius knew how close the boys were, and he was willing to take Harry in at Christmas and the summer. Draco had also written to his dad about his new friend who he was starting to see like a little brother. Narcissa and Lucius were both willing to have Harry come stay with them, they didn't even care about financial issues.

Severus pointed at Harry. "If you care at all about the little boy you gave birth to, do right by him for just once in his life."

Michael sighed. "I have supplied him a trust but I don't have custody of him."

Severus reminded him he had never legally given up custody of his son, and he doubted James would put up any fight for Harry. Lucius would supply the lawyers and any thing else he needed, all he needed was Michael to sign some forms. The man didn't have to break his promise not to see Harry, he just needed to sign forms.

Michael sighed. "I will think about it. I won't risk my husband and my children. I can't."

* * *

Severus heard from Lucius that he had no contact from Michael, and Severus had a bad feeling. He had hoped that he would be able to convince the man to do right for his son, but it seemed the man had changed a lot since school. Michael was not the same heroic type of his siblings and had wanted an easier life, but he had still thought better of him..As the first term was drawing to an end it seemed a shame as Harry and Draco were inseparable now. Harry was doing well in the theory classes like potions and history even herbology and astronomy, but he was so nervous in the rest. Draco and Blaise were helping, and his practical was improving as well.

Severus looked at Harry a week before winter break, Harry was working a bit more with him. Harry had been reluctant to take coin and he knew Harry had hoarded it all, but he had bought some gifts for his friends. Draco admitted Harry had never had any thing but a few coins from Remus to his name, and he was scared to spend it.

Severus tried to get Harry to talk."Happy for Christmas break?"

Harry looked up. "I guess sir, Christmas here should be nice."

None of his house were staying but Harry, and as far as he knew only the red heads were staying. Lucius wished he could take Harry but he needed a parent to agree, and Michael had never been in contact. Draco was going home to his family, but he was as disappointed as Harry was.

Severus tried."The dorms will be lonely and I thought you could come stay in my guest room during break. I believe Draco and his parents will come on Boxing Day."

Harry was surprised by the offer. "I don't want to be a burden sir. The dorms are okay."

Putting down what he was doing Severus came over to him, and assured Harry it was not a burden. He knew what it was like to be alone at Christmas, and Severus knew he had to do what he could do. He loved Draco like a nephew and Harry was coming to be a brother to him, he just wished he and Lucius could do more for Harry.

Harry finally nodded. "If you are sure sir, I would like that."


	5. christmas time

Draco hated to leave Harry at school but was at least comforted Harry would be with his godfather, and not in the dorms. Severus usually spent the holiday with them but offered to chaperone as the Weasleys were remaining. Lucius knew it had to do with Harry and they planned to come on Boxing Day, Lucius promising his son he would not give up. He hoped to convince one of Harry's dads to do right by him for once in his life, and allow Lucius to take custody of Harry. He had not met the child but he and Narcissa still were anxious, they heard all about him. Harry was obviously in need of a safe home, and they wanted to provide one for him.

Lucius knew he had to try even if his brother had failed, when Draco came home in so much pain. He cornered Michael when he was with his husband and kids shopping, well he waited until the man was alone. He had shown Severus he had concern for his son, he just had to be given another push.

Michael saw him and shook his head "my husband is just around the corner. He will divorce me and take my kids from me, if he knows."

Lucius shook his head. "He doesn't need to know. You know why I am here. Your son needs you."

Before the man could claim Harry was fine, Lucius told him what he knew from Draco. Harry refused to talk much but he had lived in an attic, and if not for the elves he would likely not have made it out of infancy. Harry had never had money of his own, some second hand books from Remus and gifts from Michael were his only things to his name. Severus could tell Harry was at least emotionally abused on top of the rest, but feared physical from the way Harry pulled away from contact.

Michael looked down at his hands."I know I should have adopted him out, but I thought better of James. I thought he would take care of our son."

Lucius put a hand on his shoulder."I don't doubt that. It isn't too late, Harry can still be spared. I just need you to sign this."

He told the man he could stop putting the money in the trust, Lucius and Narcissa would see Harry provided for. They were considering full out adoption but that could take time, and for now they would just offer him a home. Harry was a child who didn't seem to know human care and had trouble trusting adults, and the longer he remained in that house, the worse it would be. Harry just needed someone to care enough to reach out and take care of him.

Lucius brought out a quill "My attorneys looked into it and you still have custody of your son. Sign these and I swear Severus and I will leave you alone."

Michael took the quill and after a moment he signed the forms. "I will keep making the payments. I have done so little for my son, I can do that much."

Lucius knew it was not much money but Michael seemed to have tried to do his best. Lucius had the forms and he could take Harry for Christmas, but the real test would come that summer with James. He knew Severus doubted James would put up a fight, but he was not as certain as his brother was. James may allow him to have temporary custody but adoption would be another matter. James had proven when he took Harry in that he was about image, he didn't want to look a bad father. He allowing Harry to live with the Malfoys was one thing, but if Harry was adopted it would hit the newspapers.

Michael stopped him and handed him a package. "It's for my son."

Lucius took it and put it in his pocket. "I know you thought you were being kind to send them, but you weren't."

Harry was reminded every time one came that he was not considered worthy of love, that he was some shame to be hidden away. This was a beautiful innocent child who was being made to suffer because of the sins of his fathers. He sending gifts but never allowing his son contact, was as bad as James locking him away in an attic. Lucius had no idea how any one could have allowed it to continue so long, Sirius was the child's godfather and even he did nothing.

Michael walked to join his husband but turned back. "I would like to continue sending gifts and having up dates. You can tell him the gifts are from you."

Lucius headed home and went to Narcissa when Draco was not close" He signed the forms. I will deal with James this summer, but for now we can take him."

Narcissa had never seen her son care about someone like this not even Blaise, and she was relieved they could help. She doubted brining him here for one holiday would even make a dent on the abuse he had suffered as a child, but it could be a start. She thought perhaps to talk to her cousin for help that summer, he was James' friend but the child's godfather and maybe he would help. She had not had much contact with him though, and like Lucius was surprised he had never stepped in.

Lucius prepared to leave for school."Don't tell Draco, I am sure it will be a nice surprise for him."

* * *

Severus had done his best for the past few days to pick up the cheer, or at least distract Harry when his friends were gone. Only the Weasleys were at school and though the twins kept Ron from pranking Harry, none of them would include Harry. He was not going to be a baby-sitter, but Harry had worked with him even more in the potions lab and he had taken him to the apothecary. Harry was no trouble to have around even when not helping in the lab, he was clean and barely made noise except turning the pages of a book. He still had no idea how this child ended up in his house, but he hoped with time he would come out of his shell.

On the day before Christmas Eve he came into his rooms and found Harry looking at an ancient book. Severus knew it was not from his collection, and it would have been off limits to kids in the library so he had no idea where it came from

Harry was scared when he asked."I didn't steal it I swear."

Severus calmed him "It is just a rare book and I wondered where it came from."

Harry reluctantly told him about the money from Remus and finding the book, but that he had been spooked and left without it. Harry said it had shown up at the manor for him as the rare gift had but he didn't know from whom. Severus realized it had been Michael, he had said he had seen Harry that summer. The book was on a very rare form of wandless magic called voice magic, it was an empathic power and one very few humans could learn.

Before he could ask Harry if he could do any the door opened and Severus was surprised."Lucius?"

Lucius smiled. "I have permission to take Harry from school for the rest of break."

Harry was officially introduced but he knew it was Draco's dad, both by name and looks as Draco was the image of his dad. Harry remembered Draco wanted him to come home but Harry had been told his dad would not allow it. There was a look between the two men, Severus knew what must have happened.

Harry looked at his professor. "I will stay, Professor Snape has been nice to let me stay and I don't want to be rude. Besides I don't want to interrupt."

Lucius knelt down. "You are not interrupting. Draco, his mother and I would like you to come. And Professor Snape is coming."

Albus had been surprised he had the papers but he was happy as he too worried about the boy, and excused Severus so he could come too. Harry was still unsure but he let them take him from school though he looked like he was worried it was a trick. He didn't relax at all till he saw Draco and his mum, when they arrived.

Draco had not been told and his face lit up when he saw Harry and came over. "Harry I am so happy you could come."

Narcissa came over to meet him and stopped Harry when he apologized for interrupting. "You are not an interruption but a guest."

Draco took Harry to a bedroom he could use, and the adults all shared a look. Narcissa had been told by Severus but she didn't believe how bad it was till she saw the child, and the mother in her ached for Harry. She had no idea how the couple could do this to a child, or others like her own cousin could simply stand by.

Lucius took her into his arms. "We have him for Christmas, and we will do all we can to stop him from going back this summer."


	6. bad dreams

Harry had been nervous about coming at Christmas and it was hard to convince him to take part, he didn't want to be a burden. He had refused to touch the gifts from the couple, he had not bought them any and Draco's gift was not much. The couple assured Harry they had not expected a gift as he was a child, and he could open his. Draco actually was happy with his gift, Harry had managed a subscription for four months to quidditch monthly, the annual had been too much. Harry found some new clothes and a few other gifts including books, from the couple and Severus. He got a new book on runes from Michael, but only the adults knew who from.

Two days after the holidays Lucius had returned home late from a meeting, and he was surprised to hear a sound coming from the den. He knew his wife would be in bed already, and if Severus was awake he would have been in his lab. He went in but at first could see no one as there was no lights, except from the fireplace.

Lucius found Harry curled up in a tiny ball by the fire. He knelt not wanting to scare the child. "Harry?"

Harry looked up spooked like he would be hit. "I am sorry, I'm sorry."

He had no idea what the child was apologizing for, he had been told he could come into any room. He was surprised Harry was awake and down here, and he assumed Harry had a bad dream of some kind and came down here. Draco had said he had noticed Harry thrashed in his sleep but he never made noise, and Lucius wondered how long Harry could do silencing spells. He had no doubt Harry had never had any one to wake or comfort him from a bad dream, like a kid should always have.

Lucius sat down with Harry, reminded of when his own son crawled into bed with them when he had a bad dream as a child. He and Narcissa had realized since Harry had come they had taken it for granted how lucky their son was, and Draco could see that too.

Lucius tried to put a hand on Harry but he flinched. "Harry, did you have a bad dream? You know Narcissa or I are here."

Harry pulled further into himself. "I won't be a burden. I won't wake any one up. I won't be a burden"

The way Harry rocked like a house elf and buried his head in his arms he was not talking to Lucius, he was lost in some memory. Lucius was not sure what else to do but he stood and picked Harry up even though the boy fought and was in an odd position, and took him to the couch. Harry was fighting his arms like he was torturing the boy and for a moment he nearly stopped as he wasn't Harry's dad, but he held to him. Harry's dads were the ones who did this to him one from his so called care and the other with his absence, and Harry needed this. Harry had never had a single adult step up to the plate for him, except Severus but as a mentor for him.

Lucius held Harry to him."Did you have a bad dream Harry?'

Harry was stuck in place and he some how felt safe. "Yes."

He convinced Harry to tell him and Harry admitted it was about the man he had met that summer, his dad Michael but Harry didn't know that. Harry had been trapped in a dark room and was screaming and crying for the room was full of mice, but no one had come. For a moment the door had opened and Michael had been in the door but he had backed out, locking Harry in. Harry had woken screaming from the feel of mice on him.

Lucius knew Harry didn't know who Michael was, but he was subconsciously responding to his dad. Severus had told him Harry had been reading about empath magic and there was a chance he had them, and picked up on Michael. It was the gifts, Michael allowing Harry a taste of someone who cared and then taking it away.

Lucius summoned a sleeping potion and had Harry take it, before he carried a sleeping Harry to bed. He was surprised to see his brother in the door."A bad dream."

Severus listened as Lucius told him it all and he came over.' I wonder how much is true."

Gently as he could Severus examined Harry's arms and legs, and found odd scars all over him. The medic could see he had many bones and such which were broken and never healed properly, but there were definitely bite marks all over him. That part of the dream was true, and they were rocked to have suspicions confirmed.

Severus turned to his brother. "We take him to Poppy and have her make record of it. Harry can not be returned to that house. I would even offer him a home."

* * *

Harry knew he should have remained in his room, now they knew what a freak he was and were taking him back to school. Harry desperately fought the tears and wondered about Draco, worried Draco would no longer want to be his friend. He remembered the first potions class when every one laughed at him due to his brother and falling in the lake, but Draco and Blaise were nice. Harry had been so happy he actually had friends, and now he ruined it for they would know what he was. He was surprised when both the couple came and he was allowed to keep his gifts, perhaps they thought he tainted them too much.

Narcissa was worried about Harry who had not spoken at all since breakfast, since he had been told they were coming here. Harry went even whiter when he saw they took him to the infirmary, where both Albus and Poppy were. Albus had heard and he promised to help the couple with Harry, after hearing of the abuse

Harry tried to bolt when they told him why he was brought. "No, it was a bad dream, daddy would never hurt me. Daddy never hurt me. I am a good boy."

Narcissa caught him. "Harry no one should ever hut you like that. Lucius and I want to adopt you, but you need to help us. We need to know what they did."

Harry was crying and shaking but he was so well trained to behave and follow orders, he lay back for the exam Poppy motioned for the others to leave the curtained area, but Harry surprised them by reaching for Lucius' hand. Reminded of the night of the bad dream they knew they should not be surprised and he remained. Poppy made full record but Harry refused to talk, and Severus found Harry could block legimency. Harry didn't use a normal block; he hit a storm of emotions.

Lucius turned to Albus."I am worried it won't be enough."

Albus sighed. "We can't have them charged if Harry won't talk. James may sign over custody out of fear of you going public."

Michael would likely be convinced if he saw these forms to make it permanent, but James worried them. Harry would come back to the manor for the rest of the holiday and Lucius hoped by summer they would find a way. Harry was so badly in need of both a safe home and family, and they would do what they had to.

Narcissa spoke as Lucius assured Harry he was coming back with them. "I think I need to talk to Sirius. It is time he is reminded he is a godfather."


	7. adoption papers

Lucius was working with his attorneys and even Cornelius, but Narcissa was not sitting still either. They knew or at least hoped Michael would continue to do right by his son, but James was a concern for their plans. They hoped since he had taken Harry to save his name he would do this, they could not arrest him but they could spread it. But they hoped they would not be pushed that far, Harry would stand to be hurt badly if it came out publically. Narcissa knew one person or hoped she did that could talk some sense into James, but she called in reinforcements to help her.

Sirius was surprised when Andromeda invited him over for lunch, they had always been close but this was not a common was even more shocked when he found out not only mother and daughter, but Narcissa was there. If he had not been suspicious before, the presence of his second cousin did it.

Sirius looked between the three women. "Why do I have the feeling that I have been ambushed? Please don't tell me you have set me up with someone."

Narcissa shook her head. "We have come to talk to you about your godson. You do remember you have one right?"

Sirius and Narcissa had never been as close, likely since she had been married to Lucius who he never got along with. He was surprised to learn Harry had spent the holiday with the Malfoys, James had said Harry had chosen to remain at school. He had nearly forgotten Harry was not there until Remus had wanted to give Harry some books and was told to send them to school. Harry had never been much for holidays; he assumed Harry just opted for the school library.

Sirius stood up to leave the room. "I am sorry if Harry has been a hand full; just send him back to school. He has always been a bit of a troubled child."

Andromeda actually was the one who spoke. "Is that why Harry has been locked in cellars with no lights and mice?"

Turning around to see both of his cousins he was irate, he expected Narcissa to pull this kind of thing but not Andromeda. James may not win the father of the year award when it came to Harry, but the fact he took Harry into his home could not be over looked. Harry was a shy kid who had a problem with strangers, and he would not allow his cousins to turn that into wild accusations of abuse.

Andromeda had been horrified when her sister had come to her, she had healer training and could see. She made her cousin read the report, she knew he was a better man than this, and she hoped he would not let his godson down now.

Sirius was pale. "I knew James was not the most affectionate dad, but not this. You can't possible think I would just sit by."

Narcissa was relieved."Lucius and I want to adopt Harry and offer him a place where he will be safe."

The woman explained how shy and awkward Harry was in school, pushed into the lake by his brother and teased a lot. Sirius was surprised to learn Severus had taken a Potter under his wing, though a bit shocked Harry was a snake at all.

Sirius sighed. "I admit I should have done more for my godson. I mean Remus has often thought he looked small. I still don't know what you expect of me."

Narcissa stood."My husband will be meeting with both Michael and James, hope they will allow us to adopt Harry. I thought you could help convince James."

She knew Sirius a too well and knew he had never really questioned why Harry was the way he was, out of loyalty to his had to see that. Harry had been punished for mistakes made by his dads, and he was an innocent little boy who just needed a home. His fathers had failed him every day of his life, and his godfather had done no better by him. Harry deserved to have someone speak up for him, as he was too scared to do it for himself.

Sirius nodded. "I will do what I can to convince James to at least give you custody of Harry."

* * *

James was in no mood for this; his son was only home for Christmas for a few more days. He would never have been in a good mood to meet with Lucius, but his lawyers had told him he better come. He had been surprised when Sirius had known about it, and he had chosen to come with them to the meeting. He was surprised when he spotted Harry sitting in the office next door, not knowing how or why he had been brought.

Lucius was waiting and he was pleased James had come; he was relieved that Sirius had come as well. He could see the tension when Michael came into the room, Michael and James had not been in the same room since before Harry was born.

Michael had been sent the report and rounded on James. "How could you? I trusted you with our little boy."

James smirked."Oh don't you dare be all high and mighty, you never wanted him."

They had both been married men and their protection failed, James bi and needing more and Michael trapped in a loveless political marriage. Neither of them had wanted Harry as they were both wed, and James was the one who took him. He was not about to be bad mouthed by a man who had never even seen their son.

Michael was sick. "I would have put him up for adoption; Hudson said he would find him a good home. You swore you would raise our son."

James shrugged. "I raised him; he is alive and well isn't he? The papers knew about the brat, adoption could never have been covered up."

Lucius looked towards the wall to the room where Harry was, and was grateful he was not in the room. Both men were his fathers, and were only interested in who had done the least amount of damage to their son over the years. Lucius didn't think either had the leg up, Michael had done nothing to protect Harry from this.

Lucius put down the papers. "Give me custody of your son, allow me to adopt him and neither of you will ever have to worry about him again."

Michael was not as slow as he had been last time to sign."I am sorry I didn't do this when he was born. My husband was right."

As James was talking to Sirius who was trying to convince James to do it, Lucius thought Hudson Robbins had likely been the only one who cared. It looked like he was just denying his husband contact, but in the long run his way would have been less cruel. If Harry had been adopted he would not only have avoided the abuse, but he would not have grown up a bastard. Most people over looked it since he was a pure blood, but there would always be that shadow. He kept Michael away from Harry not out of spite, but to protect his own kids and Harry too. Harry had no place in their home, and it would be cruel to taunt Harry with it.

Lucius pushed."James this is not about your name, but a child. Harry is an innocent little boy who is not to blame for the mistake you and Michael made."

James picked up then pen and signed the contracts."Good riddance to the brat, you can have him. I have got all I can from him already."

There was something about the comment which worried Lucius, what exactly James could mean by that. All Harry had was the small trust Michael made for him, compared to the Potter wealth it was a drop in a bucket. He knew he needed to find out what James meant; he didn't need any surprises popping up.

It turned out that would have to wait as Harry appeared in the door. He aw James but his eyes went to Michael. "You are the man from town. Who are you?"


	8. broken heart

Harry had been so scared when he was brought here, like the school he had no idea what was happening. Narcissa had not come this time, and Harry had been left alone in an office. He knew he was in the ministry but in Draco's dad's private office there, he could see family photos on the desk. He wondered about his dad's and if he had photos on his desk but Harry shook away the thought, not of him at knew social services was here and he knew Lucius brought him, his dad must know Harry had let them learn about the mice.. Lily had told him if he ever told any one he would be on the street, and Harry knew it happened.

He had heard his dad and he crept out of the room, he needed to see his he could convince his dad he had been forced to show them, and he would take him home. Harry didn't mind the attic and if he was a better little boy, his dad would not have to put him in a cellar with mice.

He was confused when he saw the man from the book store. "You are the man from town. Who are you?"

Michael looked at his beautiful son for the second time. "Harry."

Harry looked at the man and he noticed the eyes again, and this time he did not seem worried by it at all. He had been scared about the book, and he realized the man must have bought it for him. Both the eyes and that revelation hit him, and he realized the man had the same eyes as him. He looked like his dad but for his eyes.

Harry was petrified but he spoke up. "You're my father?"

The man for a moment looked like he would hug Harry but he stopped. "I am sorry."

Harry turned and watched as the man walked from the room, tears running down his cheeks. He did not know Michael and he could not see the man too was crying. Michael wanted nothing more then to speak to and hold his son, but he knew that it would only hurt Harry more in the end. He had long ago made the choice and he realized it hurt both him and Harry in the end. He had signed the papers hoping that Harry would be happy with the Malfoys, he deserved the pain but Harry didn't.

Harry did not even know the man's name, but he realized the book and other gifts were from him. He must be such a horrible little boy like Lily told him; his own father could not even stand to look at him. He looked at James, he was lucky daddy housed him all of these years.

He walked over to his dad. "I didn't tell them any thing Dad, I promise. Please don't send me away, I promise I will do better. I promise, don't throw me out."

James glared down at him. "I am done with you, you useless little brat. You are some one else's worry now."

With that the only dad he had ever known walked out of the room, both men who had given him life had walked out on him. Harry fought the tears and knew it was an orphanage now, and no one would ever adopt a freak like him. He kept looking at his feet as he knew if he looked at any one in the room he would have broken down. He was such a freak his own daddies couldn't even love him, he tried his best to be a good little boy but he was just too bad.

Sirius had remained in the room with Lucius and shared a look with him; both had been worried by James' last words. Their concern went to Harry, the little eleven year old was always tiny, but he seemed to have shrunk in on himself.

Sirius knelt and showed Harry a bag." your Uncle Moony missed you at Christmas. He asked me to bring this to you."

Lucius noticed Harry would not move or talk. "I think maybe I should take him now."

Sirius handed the man the bag and ached for Harry, he couldn't even imagine the pain his godson was in right now. They had brought him in case social services needed to help them with custody, but never intended for him to hear about man would have ever put Harry through this, and as Lucius took Harry by the arm to take him through the floo, Sirius took the papers to file them.

Lucius led Harry through the floo."Come on Harry, we will take you home."

* * *

Narcissa and Lucius looked at Harry who had not moved or spoken since he had been brought back. Lucius had told his wife what had happened, and they were both upset Harry had been put through that. Severus had taken Draco to his home for the night, his parents needed to focus on Harry and he understood. Draco was as worried about Harry who was now to be his brother as his parents were, and he was upset at what condition Harry had come back in.

Harry was in a ball in a corner, he would have fled the room but they were worried about him and had warded the doors to the room. Harry's head was buried in his knees and his body was rocked with sobs, his arms wrapped tight around his legs.

Narcissa knelt but he flinched when she tried to touch him."Harry?"

Harry could just barely be made out. "Such a freak daddy not even wants me. Orphanage with other little freaks.'

The words had been broken and punctuated by snuffles or sobs, but both Narcissa and her husband heard. Lucius remembered Harry begging for James not to leave, and must have thought he would be put in an orphanage. They could understand especially since Michael walked out, they understood but Harry didn't. Harry didn't know about Michael and his marriage, or any thing else about the arrangement.

Lucius knelt and as he had done after the bad dream he picked Harry sat down on a chair with Harry in his lap like a small child, even though Harry fought him even more then the last time. Harry was both so tiny for his age and weak from crying, he could not break free.

Lucius held Harry until he sobbed himself into exhaustion. "Harry we will never send you to an orphanage. We have adopted you Harry."

Harry shook his head. 'No I am a freak, no one wants a freak. I was too bad and daddy sent me away. I am a freak.'

Both held the little boy and had no idea how he could think that he was a freak, he was far from it. Michael had kept his distance because of his husband and kids, and James was a cruel man who never deserved such a wonderful little boy. Harry never deserved the abuse and neglect, and they would do all they could to prove it.

Lucius carried Harry up to bed as he was worn out. "You will be a Malfoy, our son and Draco's brother. You never have to worry about cellars or that again."

Narcissa tucked Harry in who still would not speak, and kissed his brow."I promise we will soon show you that you are safe here."

Harry still didn't speak but he reached out as he did in the infirmary, but this time it was Narcissa's hand he clutched. They remained with him as he fell asleep, each promising that they would make him feel safe and loved here. He would have to return to school soon but they would work, wishing he had been younger.

Lucius held his wife. "He will soon know he is a part of our family and safe, Severus is at school. I just wish I knew what James had meant."****


	9. enter Hudson

Lucius and Narcissa had known Harry was in bad shape over all of this, and Harry needed some time to grow accustomed to them. Lucius went through to the school and spoke with Albus and Poppy, they had both been worried about Harry before. Albus had felt such guilt for Poppy had spoken to him about how small Harry was when he fell in the lake and he brushed is off. He had helped them gain custody though, and it was agreed Harry would not return back to school with the other kids. Draco would come back on time, but Harry would be allowed some time with his new parents. Is would take more then a week, but hoped that is could help.

Harry was curled up in the den when Lucius had come back from school; Harry seemed for some reason to feel safe there. Not only the night of the bad dream but that morning he was found in the room. He had been curled up asleep by the fire, and they had let him sleep.

Narcissa was surprised when Remus was with her husband. "What is he doing here?"

Remus looked in on Harry. "I was worried about Harry. I was relieved to hear you took him."

From what the couple knew Remus was one of the few people who had even noticed how small Harry was, or cared. He had never stepped in to protect Harry, but Draco told them Harry spoke about his Uncle Moony. Is seemed he was the only one who ever gave Harry a gift, usually some books but some coin last time. Remus didn't make a lot writing texts and only made it by as he lived with Sirius, he felt ashamed his gifts were usually used.

Remus knelt down next to Harry. "Hi cub, I heard you were adopted by the Malfoys. I hope you will let me come visit still."

Harry wouldn't look up and mumbled so even the wolf could barely hear him."Orphanage........soon see little freak."

Remus looked up at the couple in confusion, and could see even if they could not hear him that time he had said is to them before. Narcissa explained Harry would not sleep in the room they now told him was his; he seemed worried that it was some kind of a trap. Harry had nothing at school but his school supplies and owl, and they doubted he had anything at home. Remus was not sure is would be a comfort, but he called Croppy, and asked the elf to bring any books and such Harry treasured.

Remus found the bag he sent with Sirius was sitting next to the chair, is was not opened but Harry had brought it down with and Narcissa thought since Harry was back in his old clothes he thought he could not take anything, but books from Remus he was allowed.

Lucius shook his head when Remus suggested Michael be brought. "He won't come. Even if he thought is would help, he is worried about his husband."

Remus kept it down so Harry wouldn't hear. "Hudson is a better man then even Michael seems to give him credit for. I know the man, I would speak to him."

Hudson was an old blood lord and had traditional views on things, but he was open minded. He was among other things owner of the publisher who did many of the school books, and he had hired Remus when others wouldn't. He had spoken to the man a lot over the years on a business level but they talked as well, he loved his kids and his husband as well. Hudson may have made his husband choose between him and Harry but he was not a cruel man.

Lucius nodded. "I will try. I will do anything I can to make Harry see he is not some freak."

Narcissa agreed with her husband. "Is won't heal old wounds, but is will help. He thinks since his own dads walked out on him, no one could love him."

The fact that Michael had walked out on Harry had been as painful as James' words had been, he was at least used to James being like that. Harry needed to return to school eventually but not in this condition, they needed to reach him some how. I would be a long road and a lot of hard work, but they would not give up on him.

Remus bent and kissed Harry one last time. "I need to go cub, but if you need anything you can send me an owl."

* * *

Lucius was not sure this would work, but he had come to the Robbins mansion hoping is would. He had been surprised when Remus asked to see Harry, even if he had done some for Harry as a kid, he still left Harry there to be abused. He had allowed his friendship with James and his bond with Lily to keep him from helping, in a way he had been worse than Sirius. Sirius had been completely blind to how Harry suffered but he helped when confronted with the truth, Remus had seen all along. Lucius had only come to know the child for weeks and needed to care for him, he couldn't understand the marauders.

Hudson was not as surprised as one may have thought when asked; he had been notified the child was adopted. He knew his husband had been there to sign the adoption papers and was not angered, he had in fact tried to convince his husband to do is before.

Hudson motioned Lucius in to the den. "I assume you have come about my husband's natural son? I heard you adopted him."

Lucius accepted a drink. "I need your help Hudson, or at least to convince your husband. His son needs him."

Many people laughed at Hudson when he married the eighteen year old, he had been in his forties and they were sure Michael was out for his money. He had known is was true but he had fallen for the young man, which made his affair all the worse. Hudson was honest and told his husband he was unwilling to adopt the baby as he wanted an heir of his own blood, and Harry would be a bastard. He told Michael is would be kinder to the baby to have him adopted and raised by two loving parents, but Michael was sure James would be good. Hudson had never liked James even before the affair, and had thought Michael wrong.

Hudson shook his head. "The no contact was best for all. I thought when we had kids Michael would move on, but it is hard. I am not a monster.'

Lucius agreed. "Michael has tried to keep his word, but Harry has seen him. Harry needs a dad right now to reassure him, and that's Michael."

The man listened as Lucius told him how Harry had walked in on the meeting, and he realized Michael was his father. Harry had the man walk out on him, and Lucius repeated what had gone down between James and his son after. Hudson felt a pang he could admit, especially when he heard what condition Harry was in now.

Lucius finished. "I am not trying to disrupt your family, Harry has a home. But Harry needs this. Michael won't go; he is scared you will take his kids from him."

Michael had come in the door and was in shock. "Hudson I swear I didn't mean to see him, or ask Lucius to come. I....."

Hudson remembered when his husband came home from the ministry; he had seen how upset he was. His husband had a good heart, and he could not punish Michael for loving his own son. He pushed the adoption issue and no contact thinking is would be easier for both Michael and Harry, but obviously he had been wrong. He had known his husband used part of his allowance for a trust, and that he sent gifts and had up dates from an elf.

Hudson cut in. "I will not divorce you or take our kids. I have known about the trust and gifts. Go and see Harry, I promise I will be waiting when you come home."

Michael kissed his husband. " you know I love you, I have come to. I am sorry about James, but I am not sorry about my son."

Hudson assured Michael he knew both that Michael loved him and was truly sorry about the affair; he had forgiven him long ago. They had not even spoken of Harry since Demelza was born, and as he nursed he had spoken of wanting to see Harry. Hudson had said in anger about divorcing him, but he wouldn't. Michael left with Lucius who told him what happened with James when he left, and at the manor as well. Michael ached for his son, and was grateful he could try and help.

Michael came into the den and like Remus he knelt down in front of Harry. "Harry?"


	10. paternal assurance

Narcissa stood watching Harry while her husband was gone; she hoped Remus was right about Hudson. Harry would not wear the clothes they bought him or sleep in his new bedroom, he was so sure it was a trap or they would see soon. His dads were the ones, who were to teach him love, but one had walked out on him and the other abused him all his life. Harry had never had a person he could count on when he was a kid, someone to prove he was not the freak James called him. Narcissa and Lucius knew with time and love they could prove it and would try, but it would be hard. Michael was the only chance they had.

Michael came into the manor and said nothing to her; he was directed into the den by her husband. Lucius told her how it had gone while Michael walked over to his son and knelt down before him. Narcissa prayed this would help; she was willing to try anything to make Harry happy and feel safe.

Harry looked up with tears in his eyes. "Father?"

Michael kissed his son on the head. "Yes Harry, I am your father. I am sorry I walked out of that office."

It took every thing in him to do it, he had broken down in the elevator. He loved this little boy as much as Demelza and his sons with Hudson, he may not have raised him but he was his first born. He knew he had been a fool to believe James would take care of Harry and not put him up for adoption, he had failed his son so much.

Harry looked back down at his hands and he barely whispered. "Such a freak daddies hate me."

The words broke Michael's heart. "Oh Merlin Harry no, no sweet heart, no. I have loved you ever since the moment I found out I was pregnant."

He could see the confusion and disbelief in Harry's eyes, and told him that he had been young and made a mistake. He had married a good man, who loved him a lot, but he had been busy and Michael needed more. He had been foolish and had an affair which almost cost him his husband, the only good thing that came from it was his son. Hudson had made is clear he would not adopt the baby, and convinced Michael to give Harry up. Michael had no job or money and he would not have been able to raise Harry. He truly believed James would take good care of their son, and he swore to his husband he would not see Harry.

Harry looked up just a bit. "Daddy said you hated me, I was a monster. Daddy said I should be grateful for the cellar.......little freaks like me should be drowned."

Michael had never felt so irate."I have always loved you; I thought it was better this way. I thought I would be cruel to come and go from your life."

His husband knew about Harry but the kids didn't, and he had not been able to offer his son more. He made sure Croppy would keep an eye on Harry for him, and he had sent the gifts. He had thought they would make his son smile, he didn't know they were all his son had ever had. He hadn't known he was adding to the abuse and sense of abandonment, until Lucius had confronted him.

He saw Harry seemed to be calming down a bit, and he knew this was not his place. He had not come here to claim Harry; it wasn't his place even if he could leave the life he loved. He wanted his son but Hudson had been right when he said Harry deserved two loving parents, and that was the Malfoys.

Harry shook his head when the Malfoys came over. "No. They will see I am a freak and leave me."

Michael held him. "You are not a freak, you are a precious little boy I am so proud to call my son. Your dad is the monster, you are not, do you hear me Harry?"

He managed to take his son into his arms, and held Harry for the first time ever. He continued to repeat over and over that Harry was no freak, he was a precious gift and that he never deserved what had been done to him by his dad. Harry had done nothing wrong, he was being punished for the sins of his dads, but no longer.

He motioned to the couple who knelt. "I can never be the dad you need and deserve, but they can and want to be. You deserve a family sweet heart, let them in."

Narcissa took over for him. "Draco loves you like a brother and we want you to be our son. We have adopted you and we will never send you away."

Michael stood as the couple was with his son and left, leaving a package and a note to Lucius to give is to Harry when he was ready. He went home to his husband knowing he had for once done his true best by his son, and as promised Hudson was waiting for him. Harry and the Malfoys didn't even notice him gone.

Lucius picked up Harry's books. "How about we take these up and put them in your room? Other then for school Harry, we swear we will not send you away."

* * *

It had been a hard week and there were still a lot of issues, but when Lucius went to take Harry back to school he was feeling a bit better. He had started to sleep in his bedroom and wear the new clothes after Michael had visited, and he stopped mentioning an orphanage. He still barely spoke at all but they were sure he understood in the summer he would be coming home. Severus thought it may help for him to come back, Draco and the rest of his house were bringing out a bit of the snake in him. Severus had seen he also seemed at ease in the lab, and planned to have Harry continue to work with him if he would.

Classes had already started when they arrived, and for the second time that year Harry arrived last for potions. Lucius had walked him down to the classroom and could see Harry was a bit reluctant to go in, but is would do him good.

Lucius looked at Harry."Draco is waiting. Remember what we told you, Professor Snape is here or we are just an owl away. If you need us, we will come."

Harry shook his head. "I will be fine sir, I won't be a bother. You and Lady Malfoy were too nice to take me in."

He had not said the word burden this time, but Harry refused to drop the titles or really accept the home. He seemed to understand in part that they would keep him, but he still had the mind set that he was a burden of some kind. He seemed to think if he was very quiet and very polite they would think him no trouble. Lucius hoped Draco could help, he actually thought is would be a comfort if Harry got a detention.

Lucius kissed Harry on the head. "Narcissa and I always love owls from our sons, even if only to say hi. You are our son now.'

Harry turned to head into the room but he turned back. He would not look at Lucius. "I will send Lady........Narcissa an owl on the weekend."

They would never press the matter of him calling them mom and dad, they would settle for their names. They hoped with time that Harry would see them as his parents and call them is but is would take time, and they were patient. Severus shared a look with him from the door and silently promised to help with Harry, he and Lucius were all but brothers and Draco was his godson. He had already come to care for Harry from the lab work, and now he was practically a nephew

Draco smiled when Harry came in and once again saw Harry faltering as Evan was whispering about him."Good timing, we need your help."

Blaise nodded. "And you know we convinced Peeves to help pull a prank for us."

Peeves had only been known to help the red headed twins, but when Evan was the target he seemed willing. Severus was close enough he heard but he said nothing, he usually did not crack down on his house unless he caught them. Like Lucius he tended to think is might do Harry some good.

He did motion back to the potion though. "I am sure you boys can get caught up over lunch."


	11. powers shown

It had been rough on Harry coming back to school, but school had never been easy for him. He found he had even more back up from his house now he was a Malfoy, his name had a lot of pull for him. Harry was willing to help with homework and now he was a Malfoy he really belonged in the house, and Draco was relieved. Harry. Harry continued with his work with Severus, who was relieved but a bit worried when he was told Harry was still saving it all up. Harry had been assured the Malfoys were going to take care of him like Draco, but he seemed to be worried about it. Draco kept showing him catalogues and on Hogsmeade weekends the older kids offered to buy treat for him but he never took any offers. He did tend to get a sweet here and there, for his help.

Harry was about to find two unexpected allies, when he had been in the library studying for the charms exam. Draco normally would have come with him but he had practice, the last game of the season for the team was coming up. Harry was the team manager but he had been excused from coming, because of exams. Harry had planned to remain in the common room, but he had needed another book and had gone for it.

He was working away when he heard the red headed twins talking to one side. One whispered. "You know we will have to find some people to try out our candy."

The other one nodded. "We will never sell any if we don't work out the problems with it."

Harry kept his head down over his books but he noticed his half brother and Ron, he could see the two of them were up to no good. He could have sworn the bag Ron was going through belonged to one of the twins, but he wasn't certain. Harry knew the twins pulled pranks on their brother and his all of the time, and he knew Ron should not have been in the bag at all. Harry thought for a moment he should speak up, but his brother spotted him and he held his tongue.

Harry took his bag and scurried from the room, heading down the hall for dinner. He was able to keep his mind from the twins but he could have sworn he saw the teachers burping and bubbles coming out, but his head was down No one else seemed to notice, but he stopped when he passed the three red heads and Evan.

Evan pointed at the twins. "They have been bragging about their prank candy all year. I am sure they still have some in their bags."

Fred spoke up as Minerva motioned for their bags."We have been working on a project but we would never use them on a teacher."

Harry crept towards them and he could see his brother and Ron were gloating, they knew more candy would be found in the bag. Harry felt bad as he had seen the two steal from the twins but he had no proof now, and he knew he had to do something. He couldn't do wandless magic but he remembered a charm in the old book he got from his father that had never tried and Severus had tol him it was an old magic that no one could do, but he tried to focus on Minerva.

He knew if it worked it would create a small glamour spell, and make the candy look like harmless chocolate frogs. Harry was shocked when it worked and he could see his brother and Ron trying to convince her they had just used it all up.

Harry walked over to them. "Professor McGonagall I saw Evan speaking with Peeves mam."

Minerva turned and looked down, shocked as she had almost never heard the boy speak even in class. "Is that so?'

The other two tried to deny it, but even if Harry was a Slytherin the boy was so well behaved and she wouldn't think he would lie. It turned out Evan still had a candy wrapper on him; both boys were given detentions for the rest of the weekend.

Fred looked to Harry when the other two were led off."I don't know how you did that or why, but thanks."

Harry just turned to flee down to the dungeons. "I did nothing."

He didn't stop until he got to his dorm even though the twins called, and he passed Draco along the way. He knew he shouldn't have done it, the powers were not against the laws or school rules but he was in trouble. Evan would be angry for he knew part, and everyone would think him a freak if they found out.

Harry curled up in a tiny ball and cried silently. "Little freak.........just like daddy said."

* * *

Severus had been told by Minerva bout Harry, she was worried as she noticed how his brother already picked on him. He knew Harry had done more when Draco admitted how upset his brother was, and he confronted the twins. When assured they would not face detention they admitted the candy was in their bag, and assumed Minerva had pretended as she knew it wasn't them. Severus remembered the book Harry had read at Christmas, and what he must have done. He knew Harry had empathic dreams at Christmas, but voice magic had been thought extinct. Only veela were known to have it as it was how they seduced people by creating allusions through voice, but a human able to learn it was unheard of. Harry had minor skill and natural but his lack of confidence always held him back, this was a shock.

Harry had come to the lab as usual, but he was even more quiet then usual. Severus didn't bring it up at first but as the potion was nearing completion he broached the subject of what had happened the day before. He could see Harry went into a panic mode and was about to flee.

Severus tried to stop him. "Harry you don't have to be scared, I am just amazed at what you could it is quite a talent."

Harry was shaking and with tears."Please don't tell the Malfoys, they won't want me in their home any more. Please, I like them; I don't want to be alone again.'

Before he could react Harry fled from the room, he knew the man was friends with Lucius and would tell him. He had saved up all that money; maybe daddy would let him come home if he paid him and worked really hard. Daddy had known he was a freak from day one and kept him, daddy would take him back now.

Harry ran blindly in the school but he was suddenly cornered by his brother and his goons. Evan grabbed him. "Here is the little freak, time to make you pay."

He found himself being forced into an alcove and he started to freak. "No, no."

Suddenly his brother let go of him and screamed his hand was on fire, but his friends tried to convince him he was not on fire. Harry sunk down onto the floor in a ball crying, he had no idea how he did that and he knew not even daddy would take him back now.

Ron kicked Harry hard in the ribs. "You little freak, I don't know what you did to him but we will make you pay."

Seamus hit Harry hard."Don't think your silent act will save you, you will undo what you did to him."

Harry was not responding at all and was rocking back and forth in a ball, though the spell was lifted. It didn't calm them and Evan joined the assault on Harry, who didn't seem to notice or when they stopped either.

Someone sunk down next to Harry and touched him softly."Harry are you okay? Harry speak to me."


	12. rescuers named

Fred and George had no idea how but they knew the little first year had saved them from being caught. They hadn't known at the time he was Potter's brother or now a Malfoy. They had thought perhaps McGonagall had known it wasn't them and over looked what was in the bag, but not any more. After their talk with Professor Snape who was concerned, he had not even given them detention for it. They could see from his reaction they had been right, it was Harry and not McGonagall. They knew Evan and their brother would be after him, and resolved to keep an eye on Harry to make sure he was safe.

They had no idea how much it would be needed until Neville came running towards them. The kid was not the bravest person but they soon found it was not for him. He and Dean had seen the other three attacking a kid, and had gone in opposite directions for aid. Their tower and Minerva's office were close. Their blood was pumping when they sure enough found the three and saw a body. They couldn't see the face, but they knew it was Harry.

Fred grabbed his brother and George got Seamus. Fred pointed his wand and used a body bind on Evan."Three on one, wow you're brave?"

George used the same spell on Seamus and knelt down."Harry are you okay? Harry speak to me?"

The boy wouldn't talk and most of the shaking they knew was not from the fear alone from the beating he had been taking before they had come. He had always been jumpy from what they had seen before, and he seemed to be spooked by shadows. They knew they needed to get him help soon, but George could not even get his arms around him. Harry drew away from him and pulled into himself even more.

Minerva and Filius both arrived, Severus and Draco not far behind them. They were told by Neville and Dean what happened; well actually Draco and his Uncle had just come looking for Harry to find out where he was. Blaise had told Draco Harry had gone to the library, but he should have been back before now.

Evan was irate when he was released. "We were attacked by these two. They should be expelled."

Minerva snapped. "We have four witnesses who said you attacked Harry in the hall. I would be careful or you will be the ones expelled."

Severus knelt down and scooped Harry up off the floor, he was stronger then George and he was able to get a hold of him. Harry had to be taken to the infirmary and checked over; the twins came with him and Draco. Minerva assured him Albus would wait until it was done, to deal with those three. She knew the Malfoys would demand to be there when they were punished, but they would want to see their son first.

Word had been sent ahead to Poppy who summoned the couple, Lucius and Narcissa arrived moments after Harry was down in bed. The twins explained what they knew while Poppy was examining Harry. Narcissa had sat down with Harry who showed his only response when he reached for her hand.

Poppy did what she could and fed Harry some potions for pain and to put him out. "I would consider taking him home for a few days."

Lucius was pale as Severus told him about Harry's power, and fear he would be kicked out. "We need to see those three punished, then we'll take him."

They had often wondered if Harry's lack of power was due to neglect and it seemed in part it was. They couldn't believe their son had been attacked, and were scared what would have happened if Neville had not found the twins. Harry had nothing serious other then a slight concussion, mainly bruises but he did have two bruised ribs and a nasty cut on his forehead. He would need a day or two to recover physically but mentally was another story all together..

Lucius bent and kissed Harry who was still awake barely. "We love you, you are our son and that will never change. We will take you home after we......."

Harry stopped Narcissa before she stood. "Stay please.."

Knowing her husband would deal with the others, Narcissa sat back down on the bed. She knew her husband could deal with this alone even if she would have liked to be there and rip them apart herself. She had always been a mom first though, and both her sons needed her right now as Draco was shaken by this..

She turned to the twins when her husband was gone. "Thank you for what you did. I have no idea how we will ever thank you."

Fred spoke."Harry is a good kid and we were not about to let him be stomped on.. We have his back if he needs it.."

Harry had his own house who would be out for blood when they heard but it was still a comfort. Dean and Neville had been out numbered and Neville was not good with a wand so they had gone for help instead. Narcissa thought she would have to send Augusta an owl and tell her what her grandson had done..

Draco sunk down with his mum. "I don't know how they could do this to him? Harry would never hurt any one."

* * *

Albus had summoned the three sets of parents and they had all listened to what happened. The boys tried to protest but there were four witnesses to the attack, all of whom were from their own house. Evan tried to claim his brother had burned him, but his hand had been unharmed and Harry's wand had been in his backpack.. Harry had been unarmed and out numbered when he was attacked, Lucius had brought Poppy's report down with him..

Seamus and Ron's parents were horrified to hear what their sons had done.. James and Lily were irate as they believed their son, Harry was such a little freak. They didn't think this was much of an issue as Harry only had a few cuts, all boys had fights from time to time.

James had added."In the school code only an attack by magic is grounds for expulsion, unless serious physical harm had been done to him."

Lucius was irate.. "The only reason Harry was not in worse shape was because the twins arrived. My son has a concussion as it is."

Unfortunately they couldn't be expelled as the Potters were right. The code hadn't been changed in centuries, and it was thought any real attack would be with magic. Albus was not about to allow them to get away with this, even if expulsion was out..

Albus decided. "The boys will have detention every weekend for the rest of the year and till Christmas of next. And a three year ban from quidditch."

Evan was irate when he was told that included as a fan, and detentions would be with Filch.." you can't do this to me. The little freak deserved it.."

His parents only stepped in when he lost a further 100 points and had two months of weekend detentions added... Molly and Arthur remained after Minerva took the three off to deal with them on her own as she had her own lecture. The couple were going to check on the twins and wanted to see Harry who Albus gave permission for him to be taken home for a week or so. The couple at least could be proud of the twins and how they acted that night.

Molly was so pale when she saw how tiny Harry was and pictured her son and two others attacking him. "I am so sorry. I can't believe he did to this."


	13. some confidence

Harry was asleep when he was taken home to the manor and tucked into bed. For the first time since Draco had the pox when he was five the couple spent a night asleep in chairs by their son's bed. They knew he would be out with potions till morning but Narcissa couldn't leave him and Lucius was no better. The child may have been their son since Christmas but they loved him. They had spoken to Poppy before they took him and she had told him she would contact a family she knew who had veela blood. Partial veela had at times some of the powers Harry had shown and Poppy knew at least one of the girls in the family did. She had thought it would perhaps help if someone else around him had such magic.

Harry came around the next morning but he was all but unresponsive to them. He refused any potions and was jumping at any loud noises. Poppy sent word that the Delacaurs would be coming for the weekend. Apoline had none of her mother's skills but it turned out both of her daughters did to some degree. Harry had been convinced to come down to the den for a bit on the morning Fleur and her grandmother came. Iris could have come alone, but Harry needed to see humans with it.

Narcissa tried to calm Harry when he became agitated when the veela and her granddaughter came in. "Its okay Harry, they are friends."

Iris came over. "This is the child you say can do voice magic? I am told he has no veela blood."

They had known the Potters had none and were able to contact Michael who said for at least five generations the Mckinnons had none either. It was the only explanation they could come up with, but even half veelas rarely had such a gift. Fleur had minimal but she had also been trained to use them by Iris when she realized they skipped a generation. Fleur had the blood and training and she could still have not done half of what Harry had managed.

Harry heard the words and took them wrong. "Little freak."

It was Fleur who knelt; she was a fourth year so three years older then Harry. "Actually I think it's pretty cool. I haven't met any one till you with my skills."

Harry looked up surprised at her and she could see he doubted her for a moment. She managed a small show when she was able to make him think the book in his lap was a quidditch magazine but it didn't last very long at all. Fleur didn't have empath skills, she wasn't able to link to the mind of the person, simply create a minor allusion. If Harry had picked up the magazine it would have still felt like a book.

Iris spoke to the couple as they watched Fleur and Harry talk, well Fleur spoke but Harry did seem to follow along. Iris was shocked to hear about what he did to his brother as feeling the flame was beyond even what some veela could do.

Iris thought. "He is an empath, the trait is rare in humans but it occurs every once or so in a generation. His empath skills and the book, he taught himself."

Lucius nodded."Godric was one, how the sorting hat is able to choose where students best belong. And the Potters are the heirs."

It seemed odd Harry wasn't a Gryffindor considering his family, even though he wasn't exactly the brave sort. He didn't seem much of a snake yet though they hoped now he had a real home he would come out of his shell some more. Not all families were in the same house, it went by personality and not blood. They were grateful as they could only imagine if Harry was in the same house as Evan was.

Fleur and Harry were oblivious to the adult talk, she had convinced Harry to show him a trick. He managed a small tickle spell on her or made her feel like she was being tickled. It was minor, it seemed Harry was only really able to do it to help people like the twins or when in extreme panic to protect himself.

Harry was surprised when they said they would spend the weekend. "Really?"

Iris smiled."And you with your new family here should come to France this summer. Fleur and you could likely teach each other a few things."

Harry was still not talking more then a word here or there but he seemed comfortable around Fleur. The family usually travelled in the summer and they knew Draco would be happy for weeks in the South of France and not just for Harry's sake. It looked like it would do him some real good.

Lucius thought."Maybe he will have a bit more confidence in his practical classes. He amazing in theory, but potions is his only practical skill right now."

* * *

Fleur and Iris could only spend the weekend since Fleur had to return to school but the summer was set. Apoline and her husband were more then happy to have the Malfoys come and stay with them for a few weeks. Harry was talking a bit more though he was wary at the thought of returning to school. Lucius reminded Harry that not only Draco but the rest of his house would have his back for him. The twins had also said they could. Narcissa had sent an owl to Neville's grandmother telling her how he had helped Harry by finding the twins. Narcissa knew the woman was disappointed he wasn't more like his dad, but she was proud how he acted.

Harry returned after ten days at home, it hadn't been an issue as he not only kept up with his work but he had done extra credit work. It wasn't hard to convince him to promise to keep close to his brother or others in his house. They knew the snakes would be even more protective of him then before.

Harry had to go to charms on Saturday to make up the exam he missed, well the practical part. Filius was waiting for him."Are you ready?"

He nodded, feeling a bit better there was no one else around to laugh at him. "Yes sir."

He never liked this part of exams as he was good at theory but not in practical. He kept his mind on what Draco and his older friends had tried to tell him when helping him to study for the class. He actually performed well except one small hiccup along the way.

Filius was impressed."Harry you have earned your first O for practical. I am proud of you my boy."

Harry blushed a bit as Severus was really the only teacher who ever complimented his skill. "Thank you sir."

The teachers had all done their best to encourage Harry but he was so nervous. He wasn't like Neville who was both nervous and had limited skill, he had the magic and potential he simply needed to bring it out. Filius thought they could see to him doing his practical finals in private. Draco was waiting for his brother and was happy to hear how he had done in his exam. They were half way home when they were confronted by Evan and Ron.

Evan sneered at him."I thought you finally came to your senses and dropped out. You know your brother will not always be around."

A voice came from behind. "I don't think we heard you threaten him again. I would go back to detention before we flush your head again.'

Adrian Pucey and a few other quidditch boys appeared behind them. They had pranked Harry's three attackers a few times and even Minerva had over looked it. Evan looked like he would say something but he thought better of his odds, and took off to detention.

Adrian had been the one to speak up and clapped Harry on the back."No worries, you know we have your back."


	14. James' words

Severus smiled as he watched the practical exams for OWLs that year. His nephews were both taking the exam and doing amazingly well as expected. He knew their theory that afternoon was their last exam. He knew one of Lucius' sons would be the top male student but he wasn't sure which one. It had been slow and some times painful but Harry had become a Malfoy. He had been calling the couple mum and dad for a few years which made them so happy. Harry still could be painfully shy but he still had back up from his house and the twins. He had even been caught helping the twins create a product or two. Being team manager and continuing to help older kids with theory work endeared Harry to them. Severus had continued having Harry work with him, and Harry could have aced the Newt exam.

Harry and Draco were two of the only ones who hadn't groaned when the time limit was up. Evan looked like he would be suicidal from the look on his face. He may have been on the quidditch team and the bwl, but fame was not everything. He could do amazing in DADA and charms, but the others were a struggle for him.

Harry and his brother took their time packing up so they could be the last. "Someone added the quills too soon. The smell was horrible."

Severus smiled. "Mr. Potter, he lost marks since I had to save his potion. That or the entire class would have passed out from it."

Harry had one brother and that was Draco. From time to time Harry still had a bad dream of his childhood but usually only after a run in with the couple. Harry had never been told Michael's last name and they only met the once. He continued to get gifts, and from time to time he would write to the man. He had no idea the third year lion Demelza Robbins and her first year brother Clint were his half siblings. It never mattered to him, and they didn't know he existed.

Draco clapped his brother on the back. "We should go for lunch so you don't pass out during the theory. We wouldn't want you to lose your badge."

Harry smiled a bit. "I better watch my food around you then, make sure you don't try to slip me something in it."

It was a surprise when Harry was named prefect but Draco was happy for his brother. Like his work with Severus and being team manager is gave him more confidence to be sure. Draco was more the rule breaker any ways, and where Harry was not dating yet, Draco had been dating Pansy all year now. He knew his brother was into boys and there were plenty of choices, but Harry was simply so shy.

As they headed up for the hall Draco mentioned Pansy was trying to be invited to come that summer. The family travelled most of the summer but always spent two weeks with the Delacaurs. Harry had learned to control his powers, so he could use them not simply to protect others or himself.

Harry laughed. "Have you told her Fleur is all but engaged to Viktor? Or that Gabrielle is not even ten?"

It was Pansy who answered. "He seemed to have left those parts out."

He thought the two of them made a cute couple and knew his brother had just been teasing her in it. They had veela blood and were quite beautiful but Pansy had nothing to be worried about at all. Even if Draco was in the mind to flirt both Harry and Narcissa would stop him. Narcissa wanted her sons to be happy and marry for love but she was already planning his wedding to Pansy. It didn't help she had been friends with Pansy's mom since they were school girls.

Pansy whispered to Draco."I have a few ideas for your brother over there. You know now he has come out of his cocoon a bit, we need to find him a date."

Harry went an uncomfortable shade of pink and mumbled."I forgot a book for class."

Both stopped him as they knew it was an excuse and not simply because they were into exams now. They promised to lay off the talk for Harry really did need to eat before the exam. Harry could have done the exam in his sleep even more then any of his theory classes, but he would be no good really if he passed out.

Draco waited and whispered."We can wait till the summer and then he won't have to worry about an exam."

* * *

Lucius had been surprised when his attorney had told him he needed to meet. He was presented with forms and for the first time in years James' words when he allowed the Malfoys to adopt Harry ran through his head. He had told them that he got all he could get from his son and he was done with him. He had no idea what it meant back then and Harry's small trust fund was checked but he could find nothing.

For the first time since the adoption Harry's dads past and present were to meet. He knew Michael hadn't been involved in this which was confirmed when he saw the man's shock when he was told what happened. He was furious when he looked at the papers.

Michael looked up." You can't sell our son off like some cheap piece of meat.'

James smiled."Oh but I can, and he wasn't cheap I got quite the hefty price for him."

James had invested half the family fortune in an attempt to make more money to work less. He had been foolish and invested in the muggle world where he knew nothing and he lost almost all of it. He was still rich but not to his usual level. He had seen his son as a way out.

Lucius was going to punch him."He is not your son, he is our son. I will pay off what ever debts you have. You will void this contract."

James shook his head."Arranged marriages happen every day. His husband asked no dower and has paid a very generous finders fee to me."

The man had found out what James had lost and paid it back as well as some. He had been told the boy was about to be adopted by the Malfoy family and was a pureblood, and was happy to have him as a groom. Harry would not be required to marry him till the day after he finished school though.

James went to leave but he called. "I was not too cruel, it isn't a bond. Harry will simply to have to give him two kids first."

Michael was pale. "I will see if Hudson can help over turn this. I know from personal experience, one Harry has kids it will be impossible.'

He had come to love his husband but even if he hadn't Michael could not have brought himself to leave. The contract stated Harry could have a divorce after five years but he would be entitled only to the equivalent of what his dad was paid. It also stated he couldn't have custom or even visitation with the kids unless his ex wanted him to. Unless they could find a way to break this Harry would have to go through with it or face banishment from their world.

Lucius sighed. "We have two years to try and find an out or for Harry to get to know this man. I won't tell him unless there is no way out."

An: so here is the second part of the challenge given to me by ann10550


	15. dreaded fiance

Harry still had no idea what was going on as Lucius hadn't wanted to tell his son till he had to. He had adopted Harry in hopes he could give him a better life. His brother made him look at Harry as a reminder that he had. Harry was no longer the tiny first year who barely ever spoke and nearly flunked because of practical. He still may have lacked some confidence but he was happier and healthier. He had beat his brother and even the know it all lion out for top marks on OWL exams and had even been convinced by his team to get over his fear of heights and fly with them. Harry was brilliant at potions but Severus could see him being a healer.

There was no out from the contract at least until after Harry bore his husband three kids. The wedding would not be till he was done school but he had to know. He started to date a bit finally in sixth year but no one serious. He needed to be told before he found someone to be serious about.

It was a week after his seventeenth birthday and Lucius called Harry into the den."Can you come in here Harry for a bit?"

Harry came his way. "Sure dad."

Harry had passed his apparition test on one try and he was now old enough to do magic outside of school. Thanks to his Uncles, both Severus and Remus, he was looking at med school in the fall. He may not have been a Malfoy from birth but Harry had done the name proud from the day they adopted him. He had gone out drinking like all kids on his birthday and he had actually loaned the twins the last money they needed to open their shop finally.

Harry wasn't worried till he saw both Sirius and Remus had come, and to his surprise Michael as well. He and Michael had written for years and he continued to get gifts from him but he hadn't seen him. Harry knew something was up but he was not prepared for what he was told.

Harry looked to Lucius."There is a way out for me isn't there?"

Lucius sighed. "Not until after you have three children and you would have to give them up."

Harry looked at Michael and they were thinking the same thing. Michael had. His father had never seen Harry because he was sure his husband would take the kids. Hudson made the threat out of anger on the day their heir was born, and Michael was thinking about Harry. Hudson had forgiven his husband for the affair and would never take the kids, he even helped with Harry. He had actually encouraged Michael to continue writing, and had tried to help with this. They all knew Harry had too good of a heart and he would ever be able to leave.

Lucius explained Harry would be banned from their world in the UK for five years if he broke it. He could go to another country but even after five years finding work here would be hard on him. His family would stand by him.

Lucius kissed him. " you know the veela would welcome you and we would come all the time. You have your money from both me and Michael."

Harry cut in. "I couldn't go to med school or follow my dreams. I couldn't come see my friends."

There was only a slim chance he would get into med school abroad. He couldn't be banished from their world in other countries but his banishment would be known. He may find work or even a college willing to take him for a donation, but not med school. He had only ever considered being a healer or potions master. Severus once thought to apprentice him but when Harry came from his shell he knew Harry was meant to be a healer. His empath skills had bloomed.

Harry looked up. "I want to be a healer and I won't let my former father ruin that. I am a Malfoy and I will face this. I can do this."

Sirius like the other two were not surprised. "You will have a chance to meet him at Christmas. And you being allowed a career was a stipulation."

The man had wanted to marry Harry when he was sixteen which was legal but even James had not agreed to that. They knew it was nothing to do with their son being done school and older, he knew it would make it harder to contest. Harry was not a child being married to an old man, he would be an adult. Harry would be required to have three kids for his husband unless not physically able to. He would be allowed work; his husband would have no access to his money, and would supply Harry with a vault of his own even if he had a job and his own money.

Michael held Harry. " you never know, you may not find love but age is not everything. I know even if only in work and kids you will find happiness."

* * *

The senior year was odd for Harry who for the first time didn't have older friends to turn to. He didn't need it though for he had grown in so much confidence. His friends and most of the school knew he was betrothed but no one but Evan made any deal of it. Many had parents in arranged marriages as they had once been so common. Harry was to meet his fiancé on Christmas and the wedding was set for the day after he finished school.

Harry was head boy and still quidditch manager but he was doing extra studies with both Poppy and Severus. Evan had flunked all but four OWL exams and he was well on his way to doing worse then even the twins had done. Lucius thought James must be kicking himself on the heir he wound up with.

On Christmas Eve Harry held his breath as the door opened. "Time to meet my fate."

Remus squeezed his arm as Lucius had gone to greet the man. "I promise it can't be too bad."

Harry had been told nothing but the last name because they knew no more. His husband's last name was Rosier. The only Rosier other then the old lord they knew of was his son but he had been killed by Moody in the war. It was an extensive family and they assumed it was a cousin or such, Sirius was related to the family. But when the man came into the room it was no cousin but the man himself.

Well into his sixties as his son would have been Lucius' age, Lord Stuart Rosier was as old blood traditional as they came. He was in a world where purebloods often lived well into their hundreds not an ancient man, but not young. His hair and goatee had gone white, but at least he was not crippled or wrinkled.

The man swept Harry with his eyes. "You look healthy and strong, I am sure you will carry me strong sons. Are you a virgin then boy?"

Harry was struck by the comment in front of his family. "Yes."

The man took him by the chin and appraised his face. "At least fair in appearance not like my former one. Plain of face, no loss when she died."

The man had been married once and his son's mother died in child birth. He had settled for lovers but with his son dead he knew he needed an heir. He had bastards older then Harry and with kids, but that was how he liked it. He did not like that the boy was too work but he could live with it. Harry was thinking the opposite as the man continued to touch and appraise him like an animal, his work would save him.

The man shoved a platinum and diamond band on his hand. "I wouldn't want you or any one else to forget who you belong too. Oh I can't wait to ride you."****


	16. possible out

The marriage had been bad enough but the man he would be forced to marry sickened Harry beyond all words. The fact the man fondled him in front of his parents and asked if he was a virgin. The fact the man had bastard grandchildren almost old enough for school made it all the worse. Harry was resolved to go through with this no matter what but he was sickened by all of this. His parents, Michael, the marauders and Severus were not about to sit back though and take would fight this till their son was forced to take vows.

It was Hudson who found a loop hole though he was not sure how much better an option it would be considered. He had never met Harry but he had a connection. He would have gone to the ends of the world for his kids. He knew he had no obligations to his husband's natural son but he would do what he could.

Michael was surprised when Hudson wanted to meet his son. Harry had been brought home for the weekend. "Harry this is my husband Hudson."

Harry never thought to meet him. "It is nice to meet you sir."

Hudson had been told all about Harry and he could see why Michael was so proud of him. He looked nothing like Hudson's kids but for his eyes which they all got from Michael. Harry would have been a son he could have been proud of but for heir purposes he could not adopt Harry. If he allowed Michael to keep Harry the child would have known he was different. He wanted to give Harry to a couple who would both adopt and love him so Harry would have a proper home.

Harry and his parents were surprised the man had found a way out of this for Harry. They had looked for a year and could find nothing. They had hoped they may still find something but knew the chances. Harry had been told that summer so he would have time to prepare.

Hudson could not end the contract but alter it."The contract does not require Harry to marry the man. It simply requires him to marry someone in his line."

Lucius was confused. "His son and heir is dead, not that I would want my son married to him either.'

The man's son had been among the original Death eaters and he was the one who took part of Moody's nose. The man had not been given the kiss as Moody killed him in battle. The man had no other heirs and Lucius knew a cousin or other member of the family would not do.

Hudson explained. "It does not have to be a legitimate child, he has been rumoured to have a few dozen."

Narcissa spoke up. "You want our son to marry a bastard of the man?"

The fact he would be a bastard was not the issue, Harry was one after all. In old bloods it was not frowned on for there were so many arranged marriages. It was the fact her beloved son would still be forced into an arranged marriage which she hated. She may not have given birth to Harry but he was her son the same. Hudson reminded her of the kind of man her son was set to be married to. He thought there was a chance they could find an agreeable younger husband for Harry.

Harry thought it sounded like it could be the best option. "Do we know who?"

Hudson shook his head. "He never claimed any but he paid off mothers and many have stepfather's names.'

He assured them he had his attorneys on it for them and they would find a few. Hopefully between the money Harry had from his parents and Hudson offered to double the trust Michael began, one of them could be a good match. Harry knew not to get his hopes up for it was still an arranged marriage but younger and hopefully someone who could be more compatible. He knew they would have to convince who ever it was to marry him.

Narcissa kissed her son on the head. "Don't lose hope; I am sure you will find a better husband."

* * *

It took some time but Hudson located all the man's sons and even grandsons who were old enough. Some were bachelors or widows Lucius' age and were ruled out. He and his husband were far apart but the love had come later. He had promised Michael he would find his son a good husband that he could be happy with. Hudson felt guilt in an odd way for Harry would have been happier with him and Michael then James. He would have taken care of Harry unlike Lily.

Harry knew when he and Draco came home in March what it was about. He hoped it was good news and not being told the old man was the only option for him. Draco had been relieved when he heard about this and he was more optimistic then his brother was.

Harry looked around."Please tell me you have good news for me."

Lucius kissed his son. "We hope you think so."

The older men were the more willing because of his money and youth as well as his family. They had considered one or two for they knew them to be good men. It was still not ideal he marry a man old enough to be his dad but better then what he had been facing.

Harry nodded. "I know Michael and Hudson have been happy. I was hoping for........"

Hudson broke in."We have found a grandson who is a few years older then you. He is willing to marry you."

They had thought all the grandsons were too young but found the old man had actually claimed one bastard, a daughter. She had been married into one of the pure blood families and had born her husband two sons. One was heir to his dad and married but the other was single and Harry actually knew him.

He added. "His mother is dead so in truth since she was legally recognized, if you do not marry Stuart he would have a claim as heir."

Harry was surprised to know he went to school with him. He hoped it was not too good to be true. "Who?"


	17. new fiance

Harry thought or hoped this could not be too bad. The heir was likely from his own house as most old pureblood families were but there were others. He tried to think of any in his house who had been homosexual and who had an older brother as well. As he waited for an answer he kept telling himself it could be no worse. He just wished Hudson would talk and put him out of his misery.

Narcissa and the others were all on edge as well as he hadn't told any of them either. They simply knew he could be no more then six years older then Harry. They were assured Harry went to school with him. Hudson assured him this grandson already said he would.

Harry was about to worry it was a woman or something. "Who is it please?"

Hudson waited. "He should be arriving to tell you himself any moment. I am not sure how well you know him, he was a Gryffindor."

Harry knew there were purebloods in all houses and was reminded the twins were. They were of course out as they could not possibly be the person. Harry didn't really know any of the older ones in the house though. Harry could not imagine marrying the brother of one of Evan's friends but the one brother was older. Harry was even more anxious this time. His brother's cracks about him having to change houses was not helping.

He was shocked but in a good way when Oliver Wood came in the door. He knew the twenty one year old through quidditch and the twins. He was one who thankfully never was an Evan worshipper which had been a worry with that house.

Oliver came over to Harry and his parents. "I was a bit surprised by the proposition but I think you and I could be happy. The twins always rave about you."

Harry smiled a bit. "I admit all I know about you is that you were the best captain ever. Well that and your pep talks were a cure for insomnia."

Narcissa looked a bit worried as Oliver hadn't signed anything yet but Oliver broke into laughter. He could admit he was a bit obsessed and could over do it. He was not only not a groupie for Evan but incurred his wrath for ever more. Oliver had allowed him to try out for seeker and never chose him for the team. It was sixth year before Evan became a starter for the team.

Oliver was keeper for the United and had a large home in London from his parents. The Woods were old blood and had a title but they were not as rich as the Malfoys. He had a trust and he would inherit some more when his father died. He had never met his mother's side but heard of the old man.

Oliver took out a ring. "I know this is not ideal, but at least we can be friends first. I don't have as much as my grandfather to offer but I will be good to you."

Harry gave a small smile and nodded. "I know you are a great person, the twins have told me. If you are sure, I will marry you."

Oliver took the ring his grandfather forced on Harry and put a much simpler one on. Hudson reminded Harry he had doubled the trust fund from Michael. The Malfoys also had one for Harry and would provide a home away from the city when they had kids. Money didn't really matter to either of them. Oliver knew Harry planned on med school in the fall and was impressed.

Hudson had Harry and Oliver sign off on the new contract. "I will have this filed soon, I am sure we should expect to hear from Stuart soon after."

Oliver gave the man the ring he took off Harry."My mother was never scared of him, all cock and hot air she said. I can face him."

Oliver had spoken with his father since his mum died two years before from cancer. His dad was behind him in this and thought it would be good for Oliver. The home and money he had were from his mom as he was her heir. He was because of that Stuart's heir before his older brother Campbell.

Harry was relieved, it still was not marriage for love but he could see being married to Oliver and being happy. "My so called father will not win."

* * *

Sure enough the next weekend Harry was back home again. Michael and Hudson were not the only ones to come. James it seemed was summoned as well. Harry also had the chance to meet his future father in law, Douglas Wood. The man was an older version of Oliver in both looks and personality. The man was quite welcoming to Harry and Harry could see himself being part of this family.

Stuart though was last to arrive and he did not look happy at all. Hudson knew the man took a week for he had his attorneys lookin into this. Luckily for Harry it was clear he could marry any one in the line. The man legally claiming Alice Rossier-Wood just made it so much easier.

Stuart looked to James who alone had no idea why he was here. "You will get your son to marry me, or you will pay back every knutt."

James was confused."My son is to marry you, in three months time."

Lucius spoke. "Not unless Evan is to marry him. My son will not be."

James was shocked when he found out what was happening. He thought he had this all worked out. He gave up custody of Harry for he had no use left. He had sold his son off to the highest bidder. He fortunately doubled the fortune since then but he was not about to give it up.

Oliver spoke. "I am your grandson, Alice's younger son and heir. Harry and I will be married at the start of July."

The man eyed him. "You have your mother's eyes. But don't think being the son of my favourite child will have me name you heir."

Oliver assured the man he had not done this to become the Rossier heir. If the old man did not marry and sire a child Oliver was next in line though. Stuart could admit he was impressed with the young man, he had his mother's spirit. Alice was his only bastard he ever claimed and was his apple of his eye till she married.

"My attorneys will be in contact." The old man said to James. He turned back to the boys. "A shame. Well I will expect an invitation."

Harry surprised himself when he answered. "Of course, you are Oliver's family after all."

The man left and a very angry James left on his heels as well. Harry was relieved as the plan worked. Looking at Oliver he knew they could be friends. He knew many happy marriages were based on less and perhaps love may come. At least Oliver was a man Harry could be proud to have kids with. Harry went to thank Hudson.

Hudson stopped him. "You are my husband's son and for that I can love you. I am just happy I could do something to help you."

An: I was thinking Adrian but I thought that has been done a lot, and someone thought Oliver. I thought it more original. I went back and changed where it said he was two years older to the word few as Oliver is four.


	18. quidditch trials

Harry had once cringed at the thought of having to see his fiancé at all. He knew how much changed when he got an owl from Oliver and smiled. His friends ribbed him a bit about how it was a former lion but in a good natured way. They knew Oliver was cool, not hard to do if played quidditch and not into Evan. The twins had sent him an owl as they were still in contact with their old captain. They for one thought it was cool and meant Harry would see them more. They had looked out for him like a little brother since his first year when Evan and Ron attacked him. He actually owned a small share in their shop.

A week after Stuart the owl was asking Harry to come for lunch on Saturday. Campbell and his wife wanted to meet Harry, and Oliver wanted to see him. He knew little other then Harry's love of potions, plans for med school and bond with the twins. Harry just knew about his quidditch.

Oliver smiled when Harry came into the Three Broomsticks. "I am happy you agreed to come. "

Harry smiled. "I'm happy for a chance to know my fiancé better. And meet your brother."

Campbell stood. "I was anxious to meet the kid who has my brother settling down."

His brother was just kidding. Oliver was only twenty about to turn twenty two in a few weeks, not some old bachelor. He had just never dated much in school or now. He found most of the men he went out with were out for his fame. Oliver was practical in he had not been looking for love at first site. He could see being happy and falling in love with Harry in time. He would have to see about correcting Harry's fear of heights though.

It seemed the Wood men all looked a lot you could tell was Oliver's older brother, though he had more the build of a beater. He was twenty six and married for three years. Harry noticed his wife Lisel was not only French but a part veela if he was not mistaken.

Lisel smiled. "Born here but raised in France and went to Beauxbautons. My mother is veela, from a strain in Spain though."

Harry explained how he knew. "I have been spending summers with them since my first year."

Lisel actually was older then Fleur but knew her older brother quite well. Oliver was reminded the twins hinted Harry saved them from detention once. He still seemed shy thou comfortable around them, and he hadn't known Harry could save someone. He was happy Harry got on well with both. Campbell went into politics like their father and Lisel was on maternity leave but she was a hedge witch school teacher. They had a two year old Logan and another on the way.

Campbell pressed. "So to have won over my brother you must be pretty good on a broom."

Harry went pale. "I like to keep my feet on solid ground. I leave flying to my team."

Oliver was reminded Harry was manager of the team that beat him twice when they were in school together. He heard a rumour Harry had been up on a broom. Harry didn't deny he had been convinced by his team to fly from time to time but no quidditch. Oliver thought it a shame as he had a seeker build.

Lisel shrugged. "Make it easier for when you two have kids. I mean this way no one has to sit out a season."

Oliver cut in. "Harry is going to med school in the fall. I am happy to wait the two years to try."

Harry had no problem with being the carrier as he actually wanted to be. He was happy to know Oliver would wait till he was done school. They would obviously share a bed before then but maybe by then the baby would be conceived in love. He had no doubt Stuart would have insisted on trying right away.

Oliver walked him back up to the school and kissed him but just on the cheek. "I will have you on a broom for real. I know there is a seeker in there some where."

* * *

Harry was not about to allow Oliver to convince him to risk his neck in quidditch. He watched his brother as seeker and was certain he would break his neck. For now Oliver settled on Harry coming to a game. The season ran October to mid April and spring training for a month after. Oliver worked for a quidditch supply company in the off months to keep busy more then for a need of money. He tested out brooms and did pr for them.

Draco was coming with Harry to the game. He thought Campbell got a chance to give Harry the run down, he deserved the same. Harry didn't know but James actually tried to use his influence from Evan to get Oliver fired. He thought if he did he would run Oliver off. Fortunately Oliver was too valuable a player.

Draco smiled as they sat in the owner's box. "Dad could not even get us such good seats. I knew there had to be a perk to marrying him.'

Harry didn't have to remind him of the other perk. "Oliver is convinced he will teach me to be a seeker. I told him he is nuts."

Laughing Draco reminded Harry that is what he said to the team when they wanted to teach him how to fly. It had taken a few years but he was on a broom. Draco agreed Harry had the build for a seeker and the eyes for it as well. He could always spot the snitch first and on ground he had quick reflexes. Harry had come out of his shell a lot as a Malfoy. Draco had a feeling Oliver could draw him out a lot more.

They were enjoying the game when Harry over heard the owner mention Oliver. Harry heard for the first time what his former father had been up to. Harry was grateful it hadn't worked as he hated the thought Oliver's dreams would be crushed due to him.

Harry was so happy when Oliver won but boiling over about James. "I can't believe he would pull this crap."

He was shocked when James' voice came from behind as they were out of the box. "I won't stop till you marry Stuart. You little monster, ruining my life."

Harry was still shy but he had grown a lot as a Malfoy. With the help of his parents and even Michael he finally knew he didn't deserve his childhood. He still felt like a small child though when he faced this man. He could remember begging James not to leave him as he was scared he'd be sent to an orphanage.

A newly come Oliver answered. "You could get me kicked out of the league and I'd still marry Harry. You better be ready to pay up my grandfather old man."

James snarled under his breath. "We will see about that. I will end this farce one way or another."

Oliver was not bothered save Harry knew as he had been trying to protect him from it. Actually he had dinner with Stuart a week before. The old man had not made any thing official but he basically hinted he was willing to acknowledge Oliver as his heir. James looked to be out of luck.

Oliver again kissed Harry on the cheek. "I am glad you came. I will settle for a cheering section for now."


	19. alliance formed

Harry was surprised when he and his brother went home at Easter. They usually did but they were both busy with exams coming up. Harry was told the Woods would be coming over for dinner. Harry had seen a lot of Oliver but he was reminded their wedding was at the start of the summer. His mum was helping plan it as she knew her son would be happy at least with Oliver. His parents still wished he could marry for love but they knew he would be happy. They wanted their son to have a proper wedding and a day he would remember for good reasons.

Harry was a bit surprised when he was told Stuart was coming for dinner. He was reminded the dad would be family and he invited him to the wedding. He knew Oliver had lunch with the man but he was still surprised.

Oliver came in with his dad. He kissed Harry on the cheek "Thanks for being good about the old man. He told me he had some news for us."

Harry returned the kiss "He is family and as long as he has given up on wanting to marry me I am fine."

Oliver assured him the old man had actually given him his blessing and wanted to pay for the honeymoon. The old man seemed to see keeping young lovers was more fun for him then a husband. Oliver had been told the man had not ruled out marriage as he still needed an heir for his fortune. Oliver never was into a political career or money and either was Harry. They were both happy with what they had.

Harry was distracted by Logan as his soon to be nephew had been brought. He would have two nephews at the wedding as Lisel was due with her second son in May. Harry couldn't deny when he looked at Logan he thought of the sons he and Oliver would have. They would not have a platonic marriage.

Stuart came into the room and he came over "I was interested to meet my other grandson and his family."

Campbell smiled "This is my wife Lisel and our son Logan."

The old man actually had an odd smile on his face. Harry knew he would never be the kind of grandpa to dote on kids and spoil them at all. Harry had a feeling though if they could win his support he would be an ally to have on their side. Harry had a feeling the man may have come around. He knew the man had been a doting father to Oliver's mum and the fact he wanted to meet the rest of her family boded well.

Stuart didn't leave them wondering "I had my attorneys draw these up."

Oliver looked down at forms "Sir?"

One was official recognition of the ending of his contract with Harry. It hadn't been needed but he wanted it known legally he supported it. The second was naming Oliver his official heir as long as Harry and Oliver wed and had a child. The last was a surprise. The money from James paid back was split in two. Half was divided into trust funds for Logan and the baby on the way. The other was a wedding gift for the couple.

Stuart looked at Harry "I am disappointed not to marry you but I will support this. And I can assure you I will not allow James to mess with you."

Lucius spoke up "The man has always had it out for our son. I fear those new papers will drive him more."

Harry looked at Oliver and knew something else had happened other then quidditch. He was coming to care for Oliver and he didn't want him to be hurt. Harry would marry Stuart if he had to in order to protect Oliver. He had never thought Oliver offering to marry him would ever put him at risk. Oliver was not hearing any of it. He wouldn't allow James to run him off from a marriage he knew he would at least be happy in.

Stuart assured the boys "I promise the man is mistaken if he thinks I will ever allow him to mess with my family."

* * *

James had been furious when he had to pay back all the money he had got from the man. He luckily managed to more then double the money but that was not the point. His bastard was supposed to be in a miserable marriage to pay for the sin of his existence and James was to be richer. Now Harry was to be married to a young quidditch star and with his husband would have the money taken from James.

James was about to find out just how far those who loved Harry would go to make him both happy and safe. It took a lot to have a lord removed from the Wizengamot including the vote of a number of powerful members. Lucius and Sirius hadn't been enough.

James found he was kicked out of his office in the ministry "What is the meaning of this?"

Lucius appeared "you no longer have a seat on the Wizengamot or the school governors."

James turned to look at the man not surprised he was involved in what ever this was. The man had been trying to ruin him since he adopted Harry. The man even had Sirius on his side since the contract. He reminded Lucius he didn't have the power to do this alone. He didn't know who Lucius bribed to have him tossed out of his office but he would be back soon he swore he would be back.

He was shocked when Michael came out with his husband and Stuart. Reality sunk in how Lucius had finally managed to out him. His stupid little bastard had to go and be a member of important families. He didn't understand Hudson or even Stuart helping.

Hudson smirked at him "I will forever regret I didn't allow my husband to keep Harry. His son would have been loved and cared for by us."

James sneered at the man "I am not surprised some how you are such a push over. I fucked your little husband right under your nose for over a year after all."

Hudson was usually calm and collected but he wanted to rip the man apart. His husband put a calming hand on him and reminded him that was what James wanted. Michael and their kids needed him and not in prison. Michael loved his husband had come to care about Harry but he didn't need to go that far. James was escorted out but he swore he would be back. His family was a minor branch who had no title years ago and had worked too hard to get here to lose it now.

Stuart called "The Potters are nothing but up starts who bought a title. If you even think to come near my family again you'll be back where you began."


	20. Head injury

Harry even if he wasn't warned by his family he would have known about James soon enough. He had known his and Oliver's family swore to see to James but not this. The fact that Hudson had once again stepped up to help him meant a lot. He had his own family and the only dad he needed but it was nice. His mum and dad would be the one to present him at his wedding but Michael and his husband would come. There had been pain for Harry but he had come to see Michael thought he did his best. The man had spent the past few years trying what he could to make it up to his son.

Harry ran into his so called brother down on the pitch two days later. He was headed down for his team's last weekend practice before the final game of the year. Draco was the only senior on the team so they would only lose him and Harry. Both he and his brother wanted the cup their final year in school.

Evan sneered at him "I am sure you are so proud ruining our father's career. No matter what you think you haven't won."

Harry turned to him "I am not certain what you are talking about. My father is quite happy in his seat I had an owl from him this morning."

James and his spawn wanted nothing to do with him and never let him be a member of the family. He found his family in the Malfoys and would not look back. Draco was proud of his brother as he had rarely ever even stood up to Evan. He knew some of the courage came from his new fiancé who brought him the rest of the way out. James plot helped his son in the end. Harry had a chance to know not only Michael but Hudson and had finally broken the last tie.

Draco steered his brother towards the pitch "He isn't worth it and Oliver is with the team."

Harry called over his shoulder "Maybe you can volunteer for marriage. I am sure good old James could find some rich old skeleton for you to marry."

They paid no attention to his ranting as they walked off. They had heard rumours he would have to actually start at the bottom in the ministry. His fame wasn't enough any more and he was meant to take over for his dad. James had planned on business full time and allowing his son his proxy as a governor and on the Wizengamot. Now he lost both and the money he paid back to Stuart limited how he could help his son. And Evan thinking his fame and family would be a free ride nearly flunked out. Harry and Draco may have trust funds but they also worked their asses off in school.

Harry's mind went to practice when he saw Oliver. Since Oliver could never get him on a broom he came to practice. He knew Harry flew with his team and he had thought maybe Harry would fly with him after. His team was hiding laughter as they saw him blushing as they flew.

They were in the air when one of the chasers called "Why are we playing with real balls?"

Before Harry could realize their practice balls were replaced with the real ones Harry shouted "Draco watch out."

His brother didn't hear the warning soon enough and he was smashed in the side of the head. All in a blink of an eye as a beater caught it Draco fell off his broom. They were a good thirty or more feat up. Before Oliver could use his wand to stop his fall Harry on pure instinct went into a dive. It was one he watched his brother do and always though he would break his neck. Harry caught his brother some how and managed to skim the grass before they both were on it.

Madam Hooch had come out and with the balls back in the trunk she ran over. Harry was in absolute shock and his brother was unconscious. They needed to take them both to Poppy so she put Draco on a magical stretcher. Harry wasn't hurt simply very badly shaken.

Oliver led Harry who would not be carried "Its okay Harry both you and he will be fine."

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa were shaken as it had been so long since a son was in the infirmary. They were told both were but Harry was only shaken. Draco was still out and not only had his head wrapped but an IV in his arm. The couple took Harry into their arms as the team and Oliver told them and Albus what happened. They were told though Evan was seen near the pitch there was no proof who did it.

Their son had a minor fracture. It wasn't enough for the hospital and he should wake soon but he would be in here for a few days. He would miss his final game ever as he couldn't fly for at least two weeks. That may have been a motive for the switch but they were worried it was pay back.

Oliver looked to the couple and Harry "I had the same injury my first game ever. He will be okay Thanks to some amazing flying."

One of the chasers chimed in "Harry always says he hates heights but he was amazing. Viktor Krum would have had trouble."

The couple looked in shock at their son. They offered him a good broom when he began flying but Harry refused. It was not about his discomfort with being given gifts. He was so scared of speed and air he would only go on a slow school broom. He couldn't even be convinced to try his brother's broom.

Lucius sighed when Albus said the game could not be postponed for one player especially with exams coming. "Our son will understand."

Madam Hooch spoke up "Does the team have a reserve seeker? It has been years since a try out for one."

He had been seeker since second year and there had been no reserve in two years. The team would have to find someone. They were playing Ravenclaw but if they lost Gryffindor had a chance for the cup. The team had been lucky only one player was hurt.

Draco had come around and heard some. "I think it is obvious who can take my place and bring home the cup."


	21. final game

Harry had been certain his brother either had his brains raddled or he was joking. There was no way his brother was considering Harry take his place. He barely ever flew and he was only fine with his own team. Being in the middle of a game surrounded by live balls and all those other players terrified him. He would make a fool of himself and his team out there. Being team manager and saving his brother didn't qualify him to play in a game.

He looked to the others for some help. He thought the team would think Draco insane or maybe he heard him wrong. He could tell they took it the same way but no one was showing the reaction he was expecting. His mum was but out of concern for him.

Draco looked to the team "We have no reserve and you saw how he saved me. And he can always spot the snitch before me."

One of the chasers agreed "He would be even better off a school broom."

Harry listened to his brother and team in confusion and shock. No one was against the idea and not simply as his brother was captain. He was starting to wonder if he was the one who had been hit in the head. Perhaps he was unconscious in a bed and this was all some kind of dream. He had some odd dreams in the past but this one was taking the cake of them all. His quidditch player fiancé must be getting to him.

Lucius shared a look with his wife. Harry obviously had the skill but it had been a long time since they saw him so pale. Harry had not spoken since his brother had come up with this plan of his. Lucius looked to his older son and reminded him they hadn't even asked Harry if he would.

Harry finally spoke up "I am not a player like you. I am just going to embarrass the team and let the house down."

Draco shook his head "Harry you were so good out there and you can use my broom. I mean you would even be better on a firebolt."

Andrew agreed "The game is against Ravenclaw besides and with out you we have to forfeit. The whole house will cheer you on."

He had always been popular in his house as he was so good. He had when he was not a senior tutored older kids. He had a back bone now and he would not be abused like those first years but he could still use back up from time to time. There were even Gryffindors beyond the twins who backed him up. His house would cheer him on and no one would be angry if he didn't catch the snitch. The team could still win the cup without a victory as long as they scored well.

His parents and Severus who had come all tried to assure him he could say no. They knew he hated to let down his brother but he had to be ready. They could find another person but it would take longer to get them ready. Harry knew the team and how they were.

Oliver offered "I am sure my team would let you come to our next practice. Our seeker could give you some tips."

Harry had met his team mates twice and actually already been invited "Okay I will do it."

Though his parents had been vocal he didn't have to they were actually quite happy he would. Harry had been held back a lot by his fear from the childhood he had before he became their son. They had done all they could to help him move past it. He had grown so much as a Malfoy and were so happy to see it continue.

Oliver looked one of the happiest in the room "I told you I would get you into a game."

Draco smirked at his soon to be brother in law "Maybe we should look to see if you were the one to tamper with the balls."

It was of course a joke. Oliver would never put Draco and Harry as well as the rest of the team at risk to convince Harry to play in a proper game. He and Draco were both just trying to cheer up the mood as Harry was still white as a sheet.

One of his beaters clapped him on the back "Madam Hooch said we can have an extra evening practice. We will get you over the nerves."

* * *

Practice with both the United and his team helped but never conquered his nerves. On his brother's broom he had a lot more control he found. His parents once again offered him a broom but for one game he said no. He could see the laughter of Evan and his cronies when they found out Harry would be on the team. They were sure he would fall off his broom and his team would lose so bad that Gryffindor would have the cup.

Harry found though the lions had a song about him he had a larger cheering section then thought. Oliver had come but so had the entire Wood family. Michael and Hudson even came. Adrian and many of his older friends and the twins were all there.

Draco had come down before the game "I know you will do amazing out there. Just stay on your broom."

Harry gave a small smile "I should have told you that last weekend."

It was a nice day and Harry was happy for no storm like he had seen his brother play in. He was also happy not to play the lions. Evan was on that team but beyond him there was an extra rivalry as well. He was sick enough to the stomach when he took to the air without that added pressure on him. Harry remembered what he was told about focussing on only three things. He only had to worry about the snitch and the other seeker and of course balls as well.

He kept his mind away from points and focussed. About an hour in he saw it and when he saw the other seeker had he risked it. The dive was no deeper then for his brother but that had been instinct. He caught the snitch but he could not believe it till the announcer called.

His team landed and pulled him into hugs "That was amazing. We won the game and the cup."

Oliver claimed him "I am still not sure I should have trained you so well as a Slytherin. But then again you were playing Ravenclaw.'

His own brother was so proud of him. He never wanted to fracture his skull but he thought it was a shame they found his skill final game of senior year. Campbell remembered thinking Harry must be good on a broom to have Oliver smitten. It seemed he was right. His family was taking the team into town to celebrate.

Evan passed looking as if told Christmas was cancelled "The blood little show off."


	22. school ends

Oliver and Harry knew their wedding was coming. If they didn't marry Harry would still have to marry the old man. They were more then content though to marry. It wasn't love yet but the more time they spent together the closer they grew. Narcissa smiled as she watched and was happy now to plan the wedding for them. She knew her son would find love which is all she wanted for both her sons. Her and Lucius were proof even arranged marriages could bring true love in the end.

Harry had one last stress before he was done and that as exams. He may have been a top student but he was also looking for medical school. He already had early acceptance but he still needed to ace his exams. Their exams were early so they would have their marks before the summer.

Harry was confused when after his last exam he was called into Albus' office "I was told you wanted to see me sir."

Albus motioned to where both Lucius and a man he knew ran the exams sat "I am sorry my boy but you have been accused of cheating on your exams."

This could not be happening. He knew even if he was allowed to retake the exams in an year he would never get into medical school. He had been prepared to marry Oliver's grandfather so he could still go to med school. He had wanted to be a doctor for so long and this couldn't be happening. He sent a desperate look at his father. No one could truly believe he would risk his future by cheating.

Lucius had already had this talk with them. His son was top of all of his classes and there was no way he would risk this all. The school governors did not over see the exams though. And someone pointed out even the best student could crumble under pressure.

The man spoke though "An old friend has convinced me if you were willing to take vertiserum and retake the tests in question this will be forgotten."

Lucius explained "The vertiserum will prove you had no access to the questions ahead. And if you retake any knowledge of these charges will be gone."

Harry thought about his charms and transfiguration exams which he was going to have to redo right away. It was a lot but he was willing to do any thing. Severus had come into the room with the potion. Harry took the potion knowing it would prove him innocent but he felt such shame. He had never in seven years done any thing that would make any one believe he would cheat like this. He of course proved his innocence but he had tears in his eyes.

He was made to leave and go take his two exams again. Lucius tried to argue his son proved he was innocent and this farce should end. Harry just wanted it over with and by dinner time it was. He simply hoped with all the stress he performed as well this time.

Harry found his dad waiting and went into his arms "I can't believe this. I know there will be no record but what about my scores? I need those two."

Lucius knew potions wasn't tampered with as no one would believe that "I know you will still have aced them. And I promise we will find out."

They knew that it was James or his son. They wanted Harry to pay for James losing his position. They knew Lucius had no sway in the exams. Unfortunately for James Hudson Robbins once again proved he cared about his husband's natural son. He had heard even before Lucius and he convinced his old friend Harry was innocent. He knew Harry was being se up and he would not allow it. Harry knew he had to find a way to thank Hudson. The man had done a lot for him.

Harry gave a weary smile "One of the charms for the exams was a storm cloud."

Lucius laughed "I knew you would do well even under pressure. It could have been a monsoon."

Harry's natural skill was an empath but he had a connection to nature. An elemental was rare though not as rare as a human empath. Harry was by no means an elemental but after all the years training with the veela he had a connection to nature. Fleur and her family were of course coming that summer for his wedding.

Lucius left his son at the hall "Go have dinner and don't worry. I promise we will do all we can to prove it was James."

* * *

Draco and their friends were out for blood when they heard about Harry. They would not risk expulsion right before school was out but they didn't sit back. The exams were over for the seniors so they had plenty of time on their hands. The parents were seeing to James but his brat was theirs. The little golden boy soon was scared to leave his rooms as he found not only Slytherin came after him.

The real punishment came the day of the senior lunch. The other kids left on the train in the morning but there was a party for the seniors and their families. The Woods had all come including the newest. Lisel had given birth to son Bruce just a week before Harry's game. She had of course not come to the game.

Lucius came over with his sons' marks as they arrived "I am so ashamed. My sons are the top two students."

Oliver kissed Harry softly knowing about what happened "Top marks across the board. It looks like you will be healer Wood."

Harry smiled "Thanks to Hudson."

The man had come with his husband as the kids wouldn't miss them for hours. Harry was happy to have a chance to thank him in person. He not only helped clear Harry's name but he was the reason Harry got to be a Wood and not an Avery. Hudson reminded Harry it was his own amazing skill and talent that got him here.

Evan looked in confusion at his red envelope "What the hell is this?"

Hudson spoke "It seems you and Ronald Weasley were the cheaters. The two of you were officially expelled and your marks void."

They could petition for their exams in a year as an independent. Like Harry knew though their career chances were screwed. They both kissed the entry level positions in the ministry they managed goodbye. James may find work for his son but Ron would be lucky not to be a janitor.

It was Narcissa who answered when James blamed this on them "I would have thought by now you would know better then to cross a Malfoy."

Oliver drew Harry away as today was about him and Evan brought this on himself "I was hoping to whisk you off for dinner."

It was less then a week till they married. Oliver's season was over till October and Harry didn't start school till fall. They would have a traditional two week honeymoon and then would spend much of the summer at the Malfoy home on the coast. Narcissa had the wedding under control so Oliver and Harry had no worries.

Harry smiled and agreed and with a laugh "We better. I can't marry a man whose favourite pizza topping I still don't know."


	23. wedding bells

To say Harry was nervous was an understatement. Last night was his bachelor party and today he married. He knew though how lucky he was in Oliver. He wished he could have married for love but this was at least happy. He cared about Oliver a lot and he knew love would come. He had felt guilt as Oliver was doing this to save him and he faced a lot. Oliver hadn't been looking for true love when he was willing to do this. He like Harry had come to see he could have love too. Harry was a bit more scared about tonight. He knew even if Oliver promised to wait on a child till after med school they would share a bed. That bed on their honeymoon and home would not be platonic. Oliver was better then Stewart who was an old lecher and would want a child. It was more then that and Harry was simply scared.

His parents had helped him dress up in his room. Oliver was happy to marry here at the manor. Narcissa planned the ceremony in the rose gardens and the reception out on the lawns. As he was led into the gardens he noticed the sun shinning. The guests were in simple rows of white chairs in the ornate gardens. Bonsai trees shaped like snakes and lions were at the end of each row. Oliver stood with his brother and Harry's. They chose only to have one a piece and chose brothers.

The minister began when Harry was up front "We are here to witness the union of these two men as husbands. Who presents the junior partner for marriage?"

Lucius was happier with this prospect "His mother and I do."

The minister turned to Oliver "Do you Oliver Andrew Wood take Harry to be your husband and bond to be united in body and soul till death?"

Oliver smiled "I do."

"And do you Harry James Malfoy take Oliver to be your husband and bond to be united in body and soul till death?"

Harry's smile was a bit shaky as were his words "I do."

Campbell passed a ring to Harry. "Take this ring to signify your bond to my brother."

Harry slid the ring on Oliver "With this ring I accept you as my husband."

Draco did the same for Oliver "Take this ring to signify your bond to my brother."

Oliver slid the ring on Harry "With this ring I accept you as my husband."

Finally "By the powers that be I pronounce you husbands. You may share a kiss to seal your union."

Oliver took Harry into his arms and they shared their first real kiss. They kissed on the lips once or twice but just a brush till now. As they drew away and went for contracts Harry was happy to think he liked and wanted more. From the color in Oliver's cheeks he agreed. As they signed Harry saw Stewart who of course was invited. The man was his husband's grandfather after all. It was a far more welcome connection then if Harry had to marry him.

He came over as their parents were with them. Oliver's dad and brother had always been welcoming to Harry from the start. He smiled as he looked at Lisel with the boys and realized he had nephews. He wondered if he and Oliver would have boys. Oliver only had a brother and Campbell had two sons.

Stewart handed them each a gift "I still think it a shame you are not mine. But I welcome you to the family. I hope to hear baby news."

Oliver reminded the man "We have spoken of this. Harry and I will be waiting for two years."

The old man named Oliver his heir if he married Harry and had a child. He had to marry for the other contract but the baby could wait. Oliver didn't need to be heir. Harry and he were happy without the money and would not be rushed into a baby by any one. They both hoped when one came it would be born in love.

Michael came over with Hudson. Unlike James he was more then welcome. "I know you will find love as I have with Hudson. And am happy to be here for you."

Harry kissed him on the cheek and even Hudson "I know we will be. I am just happy you came. And I hope it continues."

Demelza and her brothers had come. Michael and Hudson had spoken and chose to finally tell them. They were shocked but knew their dads had not married for love at first. Demelza may have been on Evan's quidditch team but she was nice enough. Harry was a Malfoy but it still meant a lot to have them in his life.

Oliver came back over "Your mum reminded me the reception awaits us."

* * *

Out on the quidditch pitch the reception and dance floor were set up. There was not even a tent. The centerpieces were mini bonsai shaped in all forms special to them including a broom and mini roses within. Harry and Oliver smiled as their house colors had been mixed. They had wanted simple but considered to be on the coast. They would be on the coast when they came back and Harry loved the manor. His mum promised not to go to over board. There was a four course meal but casual for them and even included pizza at one point. Narcissa did all she could to make it special.

There were a lot of guests but all personal and not some political wedding. Fleur and her family had come from France. He was reminded when he saw Lisel with them that she went to school with Fleur's brother at Beauxbautons.

Oliver drew Harry into his arms for their first dance "I know this is not a dream wedding but we will be happy."

Harry kissed him "I know. And I am so lucky to have you."

Oliver tried to look serious "You think I married for you? I wanted the old man's money."

Both broke into laughter as they knew he was joking. Oliver was happy and he had a choice in this. He felt bad as his husband never had. He knew Harry had been a romantic at heart and wanted to marry for love. They were married now and with time they knew it could be more. For now they cared about each other and could have a happy home. And there was definitely the physical attraction for tonight to work for them.

Harry was a bit startled by his partner or partners for the next dance. Oliver was dancing with his mother in law. Oliver's mum had died a few years ago but Harry thought Lisel or one of his own family. One thing he and Oliver had in common was them.

George clapped him on the back "I might be hurt you would rather dance with her. I thought we were more your taste."

Fred nodded "We have plenty to tell you about your husband over there. And a few pranks if he drones on."

Oliver shot him a look as he watched them dance. He was not laughing to see it as others were. He saw Harry's face and was worried just what the twins were up to. His sister in law saved Harry with the next dance. The twins did put on a fireworks show for them at sundown and they ended with cake.

Lucius kissed his son as he handed them the portkey. "Have a good time. I planned the trip instead of your mum. You should both have fun."


	24. honeymoon time

Oliver was touched by the beautiful wedding and how much effort Narcissa went to in making it special. He would have eloped but he knew Harry wanted it all. He suspected it was a good thing Lucius planned the trip. Narcissa may have locked them away in some isolated spot in hopes of romance. Lucius would more understand the need to get to know each other. Lucius had promised something they would both enjoy and wondered what the man planned. As he took Harry into his arms and they were whisked away he knew he would know soon enough.

Harry was a bit nervous as he held to Oliver. He knew he was eighteen but he had never done more then kiss. His mind was only a part on where they went. Harry had only ever really been to France and Italy before. His husband had to steady him when they arrived as he was shaky.

Oliver held him while his head cleared "Wow this place is amazing."

Harry looked up to find they were in the lobby of a beautiful resort "Where are we?"

Oliver wasn't sure either so he led Harry up to the front desk. Harry noticed the hotel name first and found them to be in Taiwan. Neither knew much other then it was part of China but they were excited. Though it looked like it could have been a muggle resort they found it wasn't. The man who checked them in was a the manager and knew Harry's dad from business. He took them himself to the presidential suite.

The room was a beautiful mix of western furniture and Asian art. There were banks of windows and doors onto a balcony over looking the mountains. They found a pile of brochures on the table and a note from Lucius. They were booked to spend the last two nights in Beijing to see the forbidden city and Great wall.

Oliver noticed Harry's eyes when they went into the bedroom "I know you're nervous but I promise to be slow and gentle."

Harry allowed himself to be drawn into his husband's arms "I know."

Oliver was not new to this but as he undressed his husband and himself he reminded himself Harry was. He had never been with someone other then for casual fun. As he lowered Harry down onto the pillows he couldn't help but smile. He had been picturing this for some time now. As his mouth went to his husband's neck he had every intention of Harry liking it as much as he did.

Harry's fear was slipping away as he felt his body respond. He was coming down from his own climax when Oliver prepared him. There was some discomfort but Harry was moving with him in the end. Harry encouraged him on for a further few rounds before they finally slept.

He was wrapped in his husband when he woke in the morning and felt content but also hungry "I'm starving."

Oliver who was awake for a while smiled "How about we shower and change? Then we can sort out our first meal in Taiwan."

The love may not have been there but the physical draw was clear last night and now. Harry didn't mind sharing a shower with his husband or more in the future either. Oliver had of course used protection as he wanted Harry to finish med school first. Harry never thought a shower could be so fun and amazingly they both were tempted back to bed. But the rumbling of Harry's stomach led them to change.

They found breakfast was waiting for them out on the balcony. The hotel was set in a national park and the views were more beautiful in full day light. They had been worried about rice or something but found a western stile breakfast waiting for them.

Harry laughed when one brochure was for a couple's cooking class "I think mum had a bit of a hand in this."

Oliver shrugged "I know we have Moxie from your parents but I have always liked to cook."

It was one of the reasons neither of them cared if Oliver got his grandpa's money. They both had trusts and Oliver's six bedroom home but money didn't bother them. Harry had never cooked but he admitted it could be fun. But for the day they decided to go to a temple in the area and do some hiking too.

Oliver drew Harry up "I think your dad had the right idea. I mean we will be at the coast back home for a month. This should be fun."

* * *

A few weeks away was just what they needed. They had only had dates and not much alone time since engaged. The fun in the bedroom continued but at night. They were not like most newly weds as the time out of bed was as important. They went to museums and temples in the city. They hiked and did a number of out door activities including a boat trip. They went to the mainland a day early to see pandas as well as the Great wall and forbidden city.

Harry's family were not the only ones at the coast when they got back. The Woods came as well. The two families were happy to see the boys so close. Narcissa smiled when she heard the boys took the cooking class. Harry and Oliver went to London for a week to settle in but returned for Harry's birthday.

Oliver saw the twins and finally had to ask "What were they up to at our ceremony?"

Harry gave a mischievous look "Oh just a bit of advice on how to deal with you. They have known you much longer after all."

Looking at the twins Oliver wasn't certain he liked the sounds of that. The twins had been known for pulling pranks to get out of his pep talks. They used a fast forward spell on him once so his speech was a mile a minute. The day Harry found out Oliver would marry him he had told him the twins said he was a cure for insomnia.

George came over to them "You two seem to be happy. I hope our advice came in handy."

Harry smirked "I don't know about that. I found more interesting things to do then sleep."

Both twins groaned not wanting to hear details. Draco who was with them chimed in Oliver could be useful when they had a baby. Oliver tried to look hurt but he soon broke into a smile. He couldn't deny they could be right. Harry smiled at the thought of putting a baby to bed with a pep talk not a song.

Oliver touched his husband with a magic stethoscope for his birthday "I know you will soon put this to amazing use."


	25. new home

Settling into married life when back to London was an adjustment. They were both assured it was even with couples married normally. They needed to become more accustomed with each other's every day habits. It wasn't bad though and they were actually having fun finding out each other's habits and pet peeves. Oliver loved how Harry chewed on his bottom lip when trying to remember something difficult in a text. Harry loved how Oliver not only sung in the shower but made up ridiculous songs in the process. Moxie came and Oliver did have his own ancient elf that came with the house but Oliver loved to cook for them when he could.

Harry's own schedule wasn't bad. This year he was expected to try out several rotations before he could specialize. Harry was pretty sure he wanted paediatrics. His first six weeks he was in accidental magic reversal and hoped never to be again. After Halloween he was in the emergency room till Christmas and so he was on call more.

He decided to cook dinner for his husband one night "I made my mind up I bought the food."

Moxie shook her head "Master be allowing me or Poppo to cook."

Harry shook his head "I am cooking for my husband."

He had found out why Oliver was such a good cook. Unlike Kreacher Poppo was dedicated but unfortunately a bit senile. In households with more then one there would be generations. Moxie and dobby were sister and brother and their mother was Lucius' nanny elf. Poppo was good at housekeeping but not in the kitchen. Oliver's dad offered him another but Oliver said no until Poppo died. But Moxie came with Harry and Poppo was not put off.

Moxie was not looking happy at all. Narcissa may have been untraditional in things like in raising her own son with help from an elf but she didn't cook. Moxie had never seen either of her young masters even boil water before.

Moxie shut off the stove on him "Master Oliver not be happy if house burn down."

Harry turned it back on "I am sure I can keep the house in one piece. But if you are worried you can supervise."

Moxie finally produced an apron "Moxie watch. Mistress Narcissa tell Moxie care for her son. Moxie not let master poison himself. Mistress be very upset."

Harry shook his head "Yes I assume my mum would be upset if I poisoned us. And I was hoping to at least survive a year of marriage."

From the look on the elf she didn't find any thing funny. The elves of course took their duty seriously. Harry had his suspicions why Moxie was chosen The manor alone had a few dozen and they had elves at other homes as well. Moxie was one who was actually more devoted to Narcissa then any born Malfoy. The elf was given to her by her father in law when she came. She preferred her own former Black elf and had Dobby for her son when little. She knew Moxie was loyal to her and would take care of Harry for her. She always reminded him she may not have given birth to him but he was her son just the same.

Harry went with a recipe they learned in Taiwan. He thought it simple enough and one he couldn't screw up too bad. He must have been doing something right as Moxie only stepped in once. She was worse then his husband as a back seat cooker.

He was nearly ready and setting the table when his pager spell went off "It looks like you will have to finish."

Moxie didn't look too upset by the prospect "I make sure Master Oliver knows you make it all."

Harry thought maybe Moxie shouldn't tell him until after he ate. Seeing how nervous the elf was about his cooking he wondered if Oliver would even try. He shook away the thought. His husband would be ravenous from the practice and he wouldn't want to hurt Harry's feelings either.

He left a note on the table for his husband "The life of a healer in training. The first time I try to cook for my husband I am called off to work."

* * *

Harry wasn't the only Malfoy called to the hospital. Harry hadn't been summoned as a healer. The department called him but a healer or one in training wasn't meant to work on a case they were personally involved in. There was an entire room of people who Harry knew and who cared about him. They were not here for him but the same reason. Narcissa had been frantic but a healer assured her they would call her son.

When Harry got to the hospital he was confused. None of the nurses thought he was supposed to be on. He was about to think his pager spell wasn't working when his teacher found him. He knew something was up when sent up to a waiting room.

He saw his mum among many others "Mum what are you doing here?"

Narcissa turned and came across the room "Thank Merlin they found you."

Confusion ran through him. He realized he obviously had been called in on a personal matter and not on work. He saw his brother who came over too. When he noticed Oliver's brother and dad there he went into panic mode. His husband was no where to be seen. If he had married Stewart he would not have minded being a widower. But he couldn't lose Oliver now. He didn't care if it would free him. He cared too much for his husband to lose him now.

His heart was racing in his chest and he needed to know before he had a panic attack "What happened? Is it Oliver? Mum what happened?"


	26. hospital confusion

His breath caught in his throat and he wasn't certain his heart was still beating. He knew he should never have married Oliver. If this was a simple quidditch accident they wouldn't all be here. He should have known his so called father would never stop. He should have married Stuart and Oliver would be fine. He had been at home playing house and his husband was in the hospital. His mum had said nothing but a thousand things ran through him.

Oliver came up behind Harry. He had no idea what was going on. He had been in the locker room when the hospital floo called him to come. His mind went to his husband and he was wet still from the shower. He could see Harry was fine just upset.

Oliver answered "I'm right here."

Harry turned around and relief flooded through him for a moment as he sunk into Oliver's arms. But he drew back. "I am so happy you are safe. But why?"

Oliver shook his head "I was just told to come. I was worried about you."

Narcissa spoke "There was an attack on the school governors."

Harry would have collapsed but his husband held him. The school governors like the Wizengamot was made up of old blood lords and ladies. There was only a dozen actively serving as most lords and ladies didn't take the time. But Harry's dad was of course head governor. Not to mention Hudson who Harry was closer to then ever especially since he met his half siblings. And Stuart which explained why Oliver's family came. Sirius had a seat on both but no time or desire to hold them.

Some how a lethal poison had made it into the coffee. The aurors were looking into it but no culprit was found. Of course James or his son would be looked into. It seemed over the top for them but they did have a vendetta against Harry. And two people he cared about and a third who helped him were poisoned.

Narcissa kissed her son "Your dad is going to be okay. He was moved into a private room and we can see him soon."

Douglas Wood came to his son and handed him a ring "He was just too old. His heart gave out on him."

Oliver realized he was now Lord Rosier. The clause about the baby only came into partial question. Oliver got the title and some money but he couldn't touch the rest till he had a child. Oliver never cared about the money and felt a pang. He only got to know the old man since Harry but he was still his grandsire. The man had helped them with James and since the spring reached out to both grandsons. Harry took him into his arms.

The man was the only one to die but there were two more in critical condition. Like Stuart they were older members. Harry stopped when he was told Hudson was one of them. He was feeling dizzy once again. If it was James his plan was working. Lucius was okay but Stuart was dead and Hudson may follow.

Narcissa stopped her son "Your dad will want to see you. I know Michael will like your support but let him and their kids be alone."

Harry nodded "I want to see my dad."

Aurors were to be stationed at all the rooms to make sure nothing happened. Who ever was caught would be kissed. The murder of at least one Lord and attempted murder of eleven others was all but treason. Right now though all their minds were on their loved ones alone.

Harry lay his head against Oliver as they sat waiting "I was cooking dinner for us when I got called. Moxie was worried I may..."

Oliver squeezed his hand when his voice trailed off "I am sure she put it in a fridge. I will try later."

The elf worried about him poisoning the food by accident no longer was funny. Harry felt horrible. He had come here thinking if married to Stuart he may want to be a widower. He hadn't wanted to marry the man but he was Oliver's family. He felt sick to know the man actually was.

Oliver knew him too well "You didn't wish him dead. Even if he was your husband you wouldn't. And not just because you are a healer."

* * *

Lucius was awake when they could see him. He was pale and would be in for a few days but no lasting affects. He was angered to hear what happened. Harry was just so grateful he was alive as the thought of losing his dad was too much. Severus had come from school and came into the room with Sirius. Narcissa looked to Harry and motioned to the door. She knew he wanted to go check on Hudson and his family.

Harry was rocked when a co-worker told him a second victim had died. He was relieved to hear it wasn't Hudson but that left him the only one alive in critical. Oliver reminded him though older then Lucius Hudson was still much younger then the two who died.

Michael saw him and came over. He had come out for water "Harry I wasn't expecting you. Your dad is here."

Harry shook his head "He is okay and I wanted to see how Hudson was. And you."

Taking his son into his arms Michael was grateful "The healers tell us the next 48 hours are crucial."

Harry was reluctant to go into the room. Hudson wasn't his father and he didn't want to disrupt even if he knew the others now. Michael and his other three told him to. Hudson may not have been a father to Harry but he cared about him. He regretted he never let Harry live with them. He had kept Michael away from Harry thinking it best for all but was wrong. All the help he gave Harry was not out of obligation. He proved that when he wanted the kids to be told so they could know him.

Michael watched Harry with the other three. They weren't close as they just got to know each other but he was happy to see them together. He knew his husband was as well. He had come to see with Harry having his own family too he took nothing away.

Michael put a hand on Oliver "I was told about your grandfather. I am sorry."

Oliver sighed "I wouldn't have even known the man if not for your husband coming to me about Harry. But I wish I had."

The old man may have been a lecher but he did care about his family. He had seen all of his bastards taken care of even if he had not claimed them. Oliver had seen a small glimpse of the father his mother loved when he backed off Harry. He felt regret not to see more.

Harry knew they had to go but actually bent and kissed Hudson's cheek "You have to make it. My father and your kids can't lose you now."


	27. culprit known

Lucius was only in the hospital for two days and he was one of the longest. Hudson survived the 48hours and had woken the second day. He would be in for a week and bed rest for a few more but he would recover. It hadn't really ever occurred consciously what the age difference would mean. He knew most who married a man more then twice their age for money would be happy when he died. Michael though found real love and wanted Hudson there for their kids as well. Harry was relieved to know the man would make it. Harry made a point to check on him every day when at work. He didn't go into the room but checked with nurses.

Harry was at work a few days after his dad was released. He wasn't on that rotation and he was happy. It was feeling like a prison with aurors. Harry and Oliver for now were guests at the manor for security. Lucius considered sending his sons to France for now but was reminded they were not kids any more.

Harry was about to check on Hudson when his husband and Mom appeared "What is wrong?"

Narcissa calmed her son "We have some news. They caught who did this."

Harry was surprised but relieved until he noticed two of his father's private security were with his mum. The manor had wards and security but she would have taken the floo here. His dad was a bit anal about them having security or company when out but the hospital was full of aurors. And he would have thought if they caught who attacked the governors the need would be gone.

Harry was led into an office. He realized beyond the men something was up. They wouldn't have both come to tell him. He was happy they hadn't waited to tell him when he got home from work. He just filled with concern.

Oliver put a hand on his arm "James was charged with murder."

Harry had suspected but to have it confirmed was a lot "There is something else."

Narcissa sighed "He was warned some how. He escaped before he could be arrested."

Oliver pointed to the men "The aurors are run thin. Any families involved who have their own security have been encouraged to use it."

Most of them did as the victims were all old blood lords. Lucius made sure every one including Oliver now had a shadow. Harry's was one of the two men who accompanied his mum. He wouldn't follow Harry on rounds as he wasn't to get in the way but he would be there. Harry and his husband were of course the main concern. Moody would also have his men on Harry. There wasn't much doubt why the governors were chosen.

Harry asked how he got away and wondered if Evan or Lily were part. Both mother and son went under vertiserum by choice to prove they weren't. Neither was too appalled by it but not involved. They agreed to questioning for if Evan was found to be involved the family could have lost title and fortune.

Narcissa kissed her son before she left "Be careful. I am not about to lose my son."

Harry assured her he would and looked to Oliver "I should find out if Michael knows."

Michael heard as Harry and Oliver were in the hall again "What?"

Harry and Oliver explained. Like his son Michael was shaken by all of this. He allowed James to convince him to have an affair and hurt a good man all those years ago. Neither he nor Hudson regretted it now as it brought Harry. Now James had poisoned his husband among other people. Michael surprised Harry when he was recovering from the shock that Hudson asked for him. The nurse mentioned Harry was asking for up dates but hadn't come in since the first time.

Hudson motioned him in when he saw Harry "You being here means a lot to your father but me as well. You are welcome to come in and not just enquire."

Harry kissed the man on the cheek "I wanted to give your family the time with you. I am happy you're better."

The man shook his head "I know you are a Malfoy and have parents but you will always be a son to Michael. And always welcome."

Far from the days when Michael worried his husband would leave and take the kids if he spoke to Harry now Harry believed him. He was more like a cousin but he was welcome. He was okay with that as he had his own family but he was happy. He left but with a promise to come back.

Oliver kissed him softly before he left "I will be safe I promise. I have my own shadow from your dad following me."

* * *

James knew he was a dead man. He had been sure he covered his tracks but an informant tipped him off. He wondered what Sirius would think if he knew he had a mole in his office. Sirius may have been his brother once but he had no doubts. The man had gone soft ever since he found out about the abuse. James laughed at the man's shock and disbelief. For an auror Sirius couldn't see what was under his nose. James had no problem admitting it Harry was the worst mistake in his life. The boy was lucky to have what he got. Now the little brat got himself a powerful new family and set to ruin his life.

If James was facing the kiss any ways he would use revenge. He knew if he was smart he would just flee. He had the money as well as plans. But he couldn't allow Harry to get away. He couldn't touch the manor but he knew at the hospital Harry's security didn't follow him. He knew it was the only place to get him. And when done he would be off to his new life in Aruba. He made sure to keep his wife clean so she kept the fortune. She would join him.

He went into the hospital and he knew he needed to be in and out quick "Where is the little fool?"

A young nurse walked by him but stopped "Can I help you sir?"

James smiled "I was in a few months ago and a nice student healer saw me. I believe his name was Wood."

The nurse looked a bit sceptical at first. James was worried as he knew the hospital staff would be on alert around here. But the hospital was massive and the longer he was here the more likely he would be caught. He had to act fast if he had a chance to flee alive. Even if he got the kiss he would die happy if he took the spawn with him.

The nurse finally answered "He is serving down here in the emergency room now but he is on break."

James knew he couldn't press "I guess I will just do a follow up with another healer."

The woman directed him to the elevator and reminded him of the floor. He wasn't sure what floor a break room was on. He found a closet on the next floor and put on some healer robes he found there. He was using a charm on his looks but this would help. He was moving about when he heard a pair of nurses mention Hudson.

James forgot all about him "I have no doubt my saintly bastard would visit him. Perhaps I can finish two jobs before I go.'


	28. hospital attack

Harry was on his dinner break but he couldn't seem to sit still. He had foolishly thought when he was adopted his so called father would stop ruining his life. First it had been Stewart and then with his son trying to have Harry expelled. Now he had attacked Harry's dad and his father's husband as well as eleven others. He wanted to focus on med school and his husband. Now he and Oliver were living with his parents and followed by security. He again felt guilty as he put Oliver in danger. The closer he came to loving his husband the more guilty he had felt. Oliver knew and kept assuring him he cared so deeply for Harry he could deal with a few insane relatives.

He was almost done his break but he went to check on Hudson. His kids had gone back to school now assured he would make it. He had convinced Michael to go home for some rest. Demelza actually told him she was even happier to have him as a brother as she knew he could be here for her dads.

Harry came into the room and noticed Hudson's monitoring spells were off "What?"

As he raced over to the bed relieved to see the man was alive a voice came "How did I know Saint Harry the bastard would come and check on him?"

Harry's blood ran cold as he turned around. Standing in the door to the bathroom and dressed in healer robes was his so called father. He would have thought the man had enough brains to run. He had truly thought the security was more about Lily or Evan possible attempting. The fool had killed two high lords and poisoned eleven more. He would be kissed when caught and the man knew it. He should be lucky it wasn't a hundred years before when he would be tortured first.

Harry hadn't even his normal wand. Healers had special medical wands and his usual was in his locker. He thought about the aurors but they must have thought James was a healer. He knew without checking that the door was warded.

James smirked "I should have seen Michael had an accident as soon as he got pregnant. I am sure that old geezer over there wouldn't have minded."

Harry put himself between an unconscious Hudson and James "Get out of here. You may still be able to flee. You know you will get the kiss."

James sneered at him and threw a severing charm at him which Harry narrowly deflected "I am not going any where till I finish what I started."

For the first time in years Harry focussed mentally. He hadn't had to use his empath skills for defence in a long time but he needed to buy time. He touched a pendant he wore around his neck. It had been given to him by his dad a few days ago. Lucius didn't like the fact his son's guard wasn't following him around. He understood about work but he could not help but worry about his son.

Harry struggled and the burning spell to make James drop his wand only lasted a moment. His head began to throb and in a moment of distraction James summoned his wand. Harry only knew one thing that could cause this.

James smirked and pointed at his nose "This hospital needs to keep equipment better secure. I would have thought it would work faster."

Harry realized an airborne anaesthetic was flooding the room and was why Hudson was out "You won't get away with this."

James had used a spell so he wasn't affected at all. Harry was fighting it but with no fresh air he was fighting a losing battle with it. He couldn't use his mental powers if he couldn't focus. And of course James had known about them since he had used them on Evan to stop an attack. It seemed odd it was James' Slytherin bastard who inherited a rare trait from their ancestor Godric and not his precious heir.

James hit him with a cruciatus curse which floored him "I have been waiting to do this all your life."

Harry found thanks to the gas in the room he only felt some but it was still enough to floor him "You don't have the balls."

James sneered and sent another cruciatus at him before he walked towards the bed. He would finish both of them off. His only regret was he would not see his former whore's face when he found both his husband and son dead. Harry knew his intent and he had to do something. He thought his so called father mad as they could hear security and yet he remained. He knew he had to act as security wouldn't get in soon enough. He spotted a wand on the floor and realize Hudson must have dropped it before he passed out. He knew it was risky to use someone else's wand but he had no other choice.

"No." Harry shouted as James moved to kill Hudson and shot off a spell before the world went black.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had been meant to be on bed rest or at least home but he had a bad feeling. He was pacing when he got a floo call from security that Harry had activated his pendant. He and Narcissa rushed to the hospital while Draco went to find Oliver. A million things were running through them and none of them good. They found themselves in the hall where Hudson's room was. Michael and then Draco with Oliver soon appeared. It seemed Oliver had been on his way home already.

The door to Hudson's room was open but there were aurors in there and healers. Lucius held his wife and son to him. Michael who knew his husband and assumed from the Malfoys his son was in there sunk into a chair. Oliver was pacing and playing with his ring.

Lucius was shocked when his unconscious son was brought out "What is wrong?"

Moody answered as the healer left with Harry "James attacked Harry and Hudson."

From what they could tell James released a potion used to put surgical patients to sleep. He contained it and blocked himself. Hudson looked to have been out during all of this but Harry fought it. Moody hated to admit Harry was the victim of a pair of cruciatus curses.

Moody tried to calm them "He is out because he used Hudson's wand to knock James out. He should wake in the morning I was told."

Michael came over "My husband? Please tell me both of them are okay? And you got James?"

This time Moody at least had good news. James had been knocked out by Harry even if the spell also back fired. He had been removed moments before they came and would wake up in a holding cell. His use of the cruciatus and two more counts of attempted murder were added to his list. But James had known it hadn't mattered. The deaths of Stewart and Lord Varis would have him kissed alone.

A healer finally came over to them and asked for Harry's family. For the first time it was Oliver who acted as next of kin for Harry as his husband. They were all led into the private room. Michael followed after checking on his sleeping husband for a moment.

The healer assured Oliver "He will have no lasting affects. He simply needs some rest for a week. But he can go home in a day or two."

Oliver was relieved as he sunk down next to Harry and kissed him as the oxygen was in his nose. "Thank Merlin. I am not ready to be a widower."

The family looked on and couldn't help but smile. They had hoped love would come and slowly but surely it was. Narcissa noticed Michael in the door unsure. It was like when Harry worried about going in to see Hudson. Michael always respected that the Malfoys were Harry's parents. But that was still his little boy.

Narcissa assured him when he was going to go "I will send word when he wakes. I know he will want to see you too."


	29. new emotions

Oliver spent the night next to his husband and he wasn't alone. Though the healers assured them he could likely go home by dinner and be fine in a week no one was leaving. Oliver couldn't believe how close he had come to being a widower. He hadn't ever thought he was the romantic sort but he couldn't lose Harry now. He could admit as he looked at his brother with his sons he wanted that. And more he wanted that with Harry. His grandfather's funeral was in two days time. He couldn't even imagine if he had to burry his husband as well.

In the morning they all woke to a slight moan from the bed. Well Oliver woke to the movement of the hand he held. A healer was in the room and simply smiled. He reminded them he said Harry would wake in the morning. Harry's eyes finally opened and settled on his husband as the healer spoke.

Harry was quiet until his colleague left "James?"

Lucius came and kissed his son "In prison. His trial will be in a few days time."

Harry was relieved "And Hudson?"

Narcissa reassured her son "He slept through it all. He wasn't hurt thanks to you."

Seeing he and his husband the others made an excuse to leave. Harry had no doubt they would all come back soon. They just knew Oliver wanted some alone time with his husband and Harry was of like mind on that. Narcissa mentioned she would tell Michael that Harry had woken up. He sent a grateful smile at her. He had two parents who he loved as much as they loved him but Michael was still a part.

Oliver waited till they were alone but he couldn't seem to find his voice. He had known how deeply he cared about Harry before but it was more. The loss of his grandsire was hard but he wasn't sure he could face losing Harry. The future he pictured when he closed his eyes had Harry in it.

Harry tried to smile "You look horrible. You should go get some sleep."

Oliver was in no mood to laugh "You spend the night beside your husband's hospital bed and see how you look. I could have lost you."

For a moment a joke about him being a rich widower came to his lips. Instead Harry kissed him. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Oliver quieted him and assured Harry he understood. Harry had done what he had to. He knew his husband had never been the kind of person to seek fame and attention. He was a healer and an empath which made his need to help people double. And Harry had been trapped even if he had been a coward. Harry may have survived until security came in but Hudson would be killed. Harry wanted the man to live to be there for Michael and their kids.

Harry remembered his fear when he came to work on the day of the poisoning. He had nearly collapsed from fear over his husband. Oliver of course wasn't involved at all. He wasn't surprised his husband got little sleep by his bed the night before.

Oliver touched Harry's ring "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. I......"

Harry was surprised as he realized what Oliver was about to say "You love me?"

Before he could respond the door opened and Michael came in "Your mum said it was okay for me to come in."

Oliver motioned him over "How is your husband?"

Michal kissed his son on the head "Showing no effects from last night. How are you?"

Harry for a moment was stuck on the conversation he and his husband started. He wasn't sure how to respond to it as it took him by surprise. He was relieved for the interruption. He knew he would have to talk to Oliver but he needed time. He had been through so much and he needed to clear his head. As he assured Michael he was okay and was to be released in the morning he saw his husband slip out.

Michael saw the look and worried he had interrupted something but Harry shook his head "Oliver was just a bit shaken."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry wasn't the only one relieved. It wasn't Oliver wasn't set to tell his husband as he was. But he could see it had been the wrong time. This was usually a conversation one had when dating and long before they married. He knew the moment not only should not only be else where but Harry was in no shape for it. When he went back in later Harry never mentioned it. It seemed a silent agreement that it was a conversation that could wait.

The next morning Harry was released. Even with James in prison they were going to the manor. Oliver was the one who accepted Narcissa's offer. Harry was meant to take it easy for the next week and Narcissa wanted to ensure he did. No one would keep them from the trial though.

Oliver shook his head "I should not have to explain hospital policy to my husband the healer. Now be a good boy."

Harry smirked and got into the wheelchair "I already have a mother. I......"

This time it was Oliver who cut him off but with a soft kiss "We will talk but when the trial is over. And we both have clear heads."

Harry knew he was right. He could admit he was maybe in love but it scared him. His parents were in love but he looked at how he came to be. If he hadn't been adopted he wasn't sure he would have ever believed in love. Oliver called him the romantic soul but that was only true in part. Part of him wondered if is was crazy to be in love so soon. They hadn't even been engaged a year ago but then again some had love at first site. His confusion made him even more sure Oliver was right.

He was taken down the hall to see Hudson first. The man would be released himself in two days. He had made a good recovery already but would be in bed a few weeks. He was told what happened and he asked if Harry could come before he left.

Harry was wheeled over to the bed "I was happy to hear you will be home soon."

Hudson took his hand "Thanks to you I am told how you saved my life. I am sorry you were hurt in the process."

Harry smirked at his husband "My husband insisted on the chair. I'm fine. I'm just happy I found your wand."

Guilt they knew he felt but if any one should it was Michael. It was Michael who James was actually punishing not him. He would have gone for Lucius or someone else if Harry. James blamed Michael for getting pregnant and saddling him with the child who was a headache to him. Both Hudson and Oliver reminded their husbands neither of them were to blame. James was a sociopath and he brought on his own.

Michael handed his son a stuffed monkey and shrugged "Your half sister and brothers insisted on something. There is a note from them as well."


	30. James' trial

Harry sat with his husband through two days of trial. His own testimony was the end of the last day and he was dreading it. He knew they would ask about more then Hudson. He had never really spoken to any one about the abuse he suffered when he was little. His dad he had to a bit but they had to force him. He knew his family loved him but there was always a part of him that was the eleven year old who begged his daddy not to leave him. He had thought James actually loved him and as a freak he deserved that. Michael felt such sorrow to think of what his son went through and that he was going through this.

Harry held to the love his parents gave him and others. He wondered for a moment how life would have been if he wasn't a Slytherin. He just kept his eyes on his parents and Oliver as the questions continued. He was grateful when it was over and there was a recess for verdict and sentencing.

Lucius collected his son into his arms "It's over I promise."

Michael kissed his son on the head "I am so sorry I left you with that monster. I should have..."

Harry cut him off "I forgave you long ago father. I know you thought you did the best."

Sometimes it amazed them all how amazingly forgiving he was. Harry had an amazing heart and could trust people even after all he had suffered. Michael had been accused by every one else of ignoring his son and being selfish over the years but Harry never had. Harry had allowed him and now even Hudson and their kids into his life. Michael had been at his wedding and would even get to hold his grandchildren. He didn't deserve it but Harry would let him have a place.

Harry was with his husband following Moody when he saw Lily come his way. The woman had been as abusive as James if not worse. The only reason she was free was because of Harry. Harry had never been willing to press charges against the couple.

Lily slapped him across the face "You have ruined your father. Those men are dead because of you."

Lucius stopped her "You will not touch my son again. Or I am sure we can find a cell for you too."

Lily pulled a wand she snuck in "I should kill you where you stand. You have destroyed my life."

Moody moved to have her arrested for threatening Harry. Harry though looked over to where Evan and Rosalie were. Unlike Michael's kids Harry would never see those two as family but he saw how shaken they were. They knew their father would likely be kissed by the end of the day. The last thing they needed was their mother in prison as well. Rosalie was young enough to still need a parent.

He stepped in "Stop this. I am not the one who cheated on you. I'm not. Don't take another parent from your kids."

Lily lowered the wand "You should never have been born. I should have been enough. If my husband wasn't seduced..."

Harry could have almost felt pity for the woman if not for all she put him through "James betrayed you. He isn't reason to throw away your freedom."

The woman looked defeated and it was Evan who led her away. For a moment Harry could almost feel pity. The woman truly loved James. And Harry had been a reminder every day her husband couldn't keep to their vows. His family was once again amazed at how forgiving he could be. He hadn't forgiven her though. He couldn't for the pain she inflicted on him. But he would not have her arrested for her misplaced grief over her husband.

Harry wasn't in Moody's office for too long before they were called back. Really there was no surprise as the trial was not really needed. All the evidence and the testimony assured he was found guilty of two counts of murder and thirteen counts of attempted.

Madam Bones finally spoke "James William Potter you are sentenced to the kiss."

Oliver looked at his ring as Lord Rossier "My grandsire at least has justice."

In the end James not only lost his seats but his title for his family. It was the reason Albus wasn't a lord. But since Evan was not involved he got the money and rest. Harry watched as the man was led into a room to await the kiss. It was time for him to be with his family. He was alone. Lucius didn't go to watch but he waited to hear what happened while his sons went home. He came home with the news James lived. His soulless body was taken to prison until when ever he died.

Narcissa looked at both of her sons. They already agreed to stay a few more days "I am just happy to know all the men in my life are safe."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had returned to work the day he and Oliver moved home. He promised both his mum and husband to take it easy. He really had no choice as he was only allowed to return part time for a week. Harry just needed to go back to work and to start moving on with his life as well. Oliver and even his mum understood that but they didn't want him to be over whelmed. Even if his boss hadn't had a say Harry would have. If only in worry his mother would never let them move home if not.

He had been back to work for two days but Friday afternoon he came home to a surprise. Both he and Oliver had the weekend off and Oliver hadn't forgotten the conversation. Harry hadn't either but they kept putting it off because of it all.

Harry was confused when his husband had a bag "I know I am a bit late but you can't leave me."

Oliver laughed "I might tell your mum but we are both going."

For Harry telling his mum was almost as bad. Narcissa was sometimes more protective of her adopted son then of Draco. He had been through so much when he was little and even since they adopted him. Some people may have laughed but those who knew Narcissa knew she was a born mum. Harry loved her for it but it could be a lot especially now he was a grown man. Oliver worried what she would be like when Harry was pregnant.

He was amazed his husband planned a weekend away. He was even more surprised when it was a foreign portkey his husband produced. Oliver wouldn't tell him where they were going. He simply thought after the funeral and trial they both needed some time away.

Harry was amazed when he found them at the Delacaurs' town house in Paris "How?"

Oliver led him onto a roof top balcony with views of the city "You forget you are not the only one with an in."

Harry was reminded Lisel went to school and was still friend's with Fleur's brother. Fleur and Viktor actually lived here since they married but they were visiting his family in Bulgaria for the weekend and were happy to let them have the house for the weekend. There was a picnic waiting for them Oliver had plans for tonight and part of the weekend but he didn't want to put off the talk any more.

Oliver kissed him "I know it's a bit quick and I'm not really the romantic but I love you. I realized when I almost lost you I am in love."

Harry wanted to say it back but he was so terrified. "I'm scared. I look at how I came to be. I'm scared."

Oliver assured him he could wait for the words. He knew it was soon and he understood why Harry was scared. He wouldn't take back his words and he wouldn't cheat on his husband ever. He reminded Harry James was corrupt and Michael hadn't been in love. He could look at his true parents as proof. As they had a picnic and later took a carriage ride by the river after watching the sunset he let his husband's words sink in.

He kissed Oliver as they finished the night on the Eiffel tower. "I am still a bit scared but I love you."


	31. welcome news

Love may have been a scary concept for Harry but he embraced it. When ever he worried he did as his husband reminded him. He looked not at how he was conceived but his mum and dad. They had an arranged marriage but love came. Draco was the one who go to break with custom. A few weeks before Harry's anniversary his brother proposed. Narcissa and Pansy's mum may have always seen them wed but it was no more then usual mothers meddling. Harry was truly happy for them. They planned on a late fall wedding and Draco worked it out so he could take some time of in November so they could marry at Halloween. Harry's family was happy he was in love too.

He and Olive had spent their anniversary in Paris. They hadn't told their families but in November Draco would not be the only one trying to make them grandparents. Pansy could work from home with her magazine job. Harry knew their timing would allow him to finish school. He could start a job after. Draco and Pansy had a beautiful harvest theme wedding on her family estate before a honeymoon in the Maldives.

On Christmas morning Oliver whispered to Harry "We are telling them this morning?"

Harry kissed him "You sound like you knocked up their teenage son. I am nineteen and your husband."

Oliver wasn't so sure "Your mother may hex me when she sees you in labour."

They had found you only a few days ago Harry was pregnant due the last week of August the baby was perfect timing. Harry would be barely into his third trimester when he finished school. He could have a few months before he went to work in the New Year. He was already being sought by several departments. He was pretty set on paediatrics and the department knew about the baby on the way.

They had told the Woods the day before. Oliver's dad was kind of hoping for a little girl. He had two sons and two grandsons. He wanted some pink to spoil. Harry and Oliver wouldn't mind it one day but like most men they were hoping for a son.

Narcissa had been eying the two of them "I am a bit worried what the two of you are up to."

Oliver smiled "Trying to decide whether we should give you your gift now or later."

Lucius shared a look with his wife and other son. Draco and Pansy had been hoping to have news of their own but no luck so far. It seemed odd the male couple conceived quicker though they ended up starting in the first week of October for a baby.

Sensing they were guessing Harry confirmed it "I am almost a month pregnant. I am due the last few days of August."

Narcissa pulled her son up and into a near strangling hug "I am so happy. And I am sure your family is too Oliver."

Lucius laughed at Oliver's concern "You spent last night with your family. It isn't to hard to assume you told them."

Narcissa was so happy but soon had her son with his feet propped up. She worried about him at school and long hours. Harry reminded his mum school was a hospital. He was surrounded by teachers and co-workers who would never let him over due it. And if something happened then he would be in the best place surrounded by people to help him out with what ever it was. Oliver could already see he was right about his mother in law.

Harry was amazed when he opened a gift from Michael and Hudson. They had gone away but Harry sent them an owl. He didn't think his father could have shopped so fast as he found a beautiful baby blanket and teddy bear. There was a promise of more to come.

Harry touched it and looked up from the note "He bought these when pregnant with me. He kept them when he gave me up."

Lucius kissed his son "That man loves you a lot. He will be happy to know the baby."

Draco broke up the teary moment "Mum might be a bit jealous. Bad enough she wasn't the first person to know but also not the first baby gift."

Though there may have been a tiny bit of jealousy Narcissa understood. Draco was just trying to pick up they moods and it worked. Harry had no doubt his mum would take over the nursery and go crazy with it al.l The born mum now got to have fun as grandma.

Narcissa added "Now to find you a home. You need one away from the city with a baby."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For now Narcissa hadn't moved them Harry pointed out their house had six bedrooms and a garden. And Oliver reminded her of all the homes he came into. He had full control over the Rossier estate now Harry was pregnant. But Narcissa was going crazy. She would check on his work to ensure he wasn't over doing it. And he swore sometimes he saw her more then Oliver. Oliver was more scared of her then his husband's mood swings.

They had an ultrasound but chose not to find out the sex. Pansy announced a week after it that she was pregnant too. The baby was due around her and Draco's anniversary. The two cousins would be in school together. Narcissa was in sheer heaven though still much worse with Harry. Pansy had her own mum to fuss.

Harry was into his sixth month and looking like he was hiding a grapefruit "This better not be another home to show us."

Oliver had a knowing smile on his face "She is making the nursery here. Besides Pansy is part."

Harry wasn't sure he liked that his husband knew what was up. His mum had almost moved them back home. Harry promised that summer they would go with her to Rossier and Malfoy homes to choose one. They had no intention of moving but a weekend home wasn't too bad.

Pansy turned to him when they all got to the manor "Any idea what your mother is up to? My husband is tight lipped."

Harry smirked "Well I think they can thank my mum for sleeping on the couch if this is not good."

Pansy was in full agreement and the two went inside. Draco and Oliver were not sure they liked how close the two were in pregnancy. It was like when Oliver saw the twins and Harry at their wedding. At least they saw smiles when their spouses saw the surprise baby shower. Their friends and all three families came. The Delacaur women had come and Harry's father with his husband. Some how even the twins came. Narcissa was decorating the nurseries as a gift but there were plenty more.

For one Oliver loved the surprise from the twins "Quidditch mobile and mini robes for both teams? I should have known."

Author note: taking vote on sexes and options for names


	32. summer heat

An: I know this is short but you aren't getting babies till I have a proper vote (no twins) I am also up for challenge for new story

Chapter 32

Oliver loved his husband but the last months had been testing that. He reminded himself he was the one who put the baby in Harry. His brother thought he had it easy. Campbell had spent the better part of both his wife's pregnancies sleeping on a couch. Oliver amazingly seemed to have more charm on his pregnant husband then his politician brother did. That is not to say he had not come close a lot. There had been once or twice he was spared from it only because he had a game he ended up sleeping over night for. He wasn't only patient but scared shitless of his mother in law. She looked ready to hex him when ever her son was in tears.

Harry finished medical school top of his class hormones and all. He was just into his final trimester at the time and feeling like a blimp. Oliver had taken him out to celebrate. Their second anniversary was a unique one for sure.

Harry wasn't too amused by his husband's antics "Oliver I am seven months pregnant and look like a blimp."

Oliver kissed him "You look beautiful and I promise it won't matter."

It had been three weeks since the baby shower. It had been right before his exams "I swear you will be on the floor if not."

Oliver couldn't take him some where special like Paris as last year. Harry who was due in less then two months couldn't apparate and a portkey was risky as well. They would have to take the bus which never made Harry too happy. He hoped what would be waiting on the other end would appease his husband. He had really done his best to come up with a romantic plan when Harry was so pregnant. Harry winced a bit at the thought of the motion of the bus but he got on board.

Harry was amazed when they got off the bus finally. He had no idea where they were but it was beautiful. They were on the edge of a lake in the hills of Scotland he could tell. From the kick of the baby they agreed or at least on the fact the bus was over.

Oliver kissed him softly "I would think you would recognized the lake. You have seen it enough."

Harry realized it was the Black Lake and forgot how far beyond the school it stretched "This is beautiful."

Oliver brought him into a small wooded area for the shade "I knew you would veto the beach and it is much cooler here."

They were just out of vision from the school but if it was the first of September they could have seen the boats. Oliver had a picnic waiting for them. He had considered the same as their one in Paris. He had instead catered to his very pregnant husband. Harry was in tears when his husband unveiled the food. There was alterations to half so Oliver wouldn't starve. Tuna fish with sour kraut and orange marmalade sandwiches but chicken for Oliver was accompanied by a normal lookin fruit salad. Harry's just came with hot sauce he covered it in. Harry's pickles were dipped in chocolate and there were plenty of olives. Oliver even went muggle and brought Harry some of the citrus juice he liked lately over pumpkin juice.

Harry was amazed when one of the boats appeared after lunch. Oliver assured Harry it was safe and helped him into the boat. As they spent the afternoon on the water Oliver gave him his gift. It was a family ring with a stone for the baby too.

Harry was amazed as they were drawing up to the school "What is this?"

Oliver helped him out when at the shore "There were a few others who wanted to share today with us."

Oliver led him not to the school but the pitch. He could see lights up. He found both their families including Michael and friends like the twins. He should have known there was more from the choice of picnic spot. A small dinner was waiting for them. His mum reminded him when he said it was too much that he hadn't allowed a lunch to celebrate him finishing med school. Harry knew better then to argue.

Oliver kissed him and his belly "I can't help it if I married a very popular man."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was resolved to time a baby better next time. Being nine months pregnant in the hottest weeks of the year was too much. He and Oliver were back at the manor. Oliver had pre-season games and he liked knowing Harry wasn't alone. And there was a pool for him to keep cool in. The pool was altered so there was a ramp into the water so Harry could easily go in or sit in the shallows. Narcissa was of course over the moon. Pansy was usually there as well.

It was a week before he was due and Harry was by the pool with Pansy. Pansy was only six months along so she was having a bit easier of a time in the heat then he was. Harry wished pregnancy suited him as well as her. She seemed to breeze through hers.

Pansy put his hand on her belly "This little one wants to come out and swim."

Narcissa who had come out to join them laughed "Then it is a good thing the pool is indoors. No swimming outside in November for my grandchild."

Narcissa loved to dote on both of them. Draco found his mother didn't take it any easier on him then Oliver even if he was her son. And then there was Pansy's father of course. Luckily Pansy had not suffered half the symptoms and mood swings Harry had.

Harry suddenly went pale "It seems someone doesn't want to wait for a swim any longer."


	33. epilogue: babies

An:12 reviews but only 1 vote and no names. I always have trouble with names so it took a while to update. well 'star dancer' for the one vote thanks and you have it

Chapter 33 epilogue: babies

Luckily Lucius had been home. He helped take his son through to the hospital where no sooner had he been in bed but contractions hit. Lucius went to get Oliver and the others. Lucius knew a much as his son loved him he needed his mum right now. When a frantic Oliver arrived he knew the same thing and allowed her to remain in the room. They had a full waiting room between the Malfoys and Woods. There were other like the twins and even Fleur and Viktor who had been up for a few days. Michael and his husband were happy to be there for him as well.

Finally after about five hour of labour Narcissa appeared. Harry had been delivered of a healthy baby and was now nursing. Every one was happy to hear both Harry and the baby were okay. It was nearly an hour before they were allowed into the room.

Harry lay exhausted against his husband but his family never saw him so happy "Come see her."

Douglas claimed her "Finally some pink in the family. Other then Lisel it has been all blue."

Lucius looked a his own sons and kissed Harry "Something we have in common."

Draco and Pansy were expecting a little boy. The brothers had thought it would be nice to have the same but were reminded they had friends of the opposite sex. He and Oliver had really not had their heart set on either. They just wanted a healthy baby and they got one. Narcissa was ecstatic to have a little girl to spoil and Douglas as well. He was the doting grandpa type and there was no doubt she would be spoiled by all her grandparents. Michael and even Hudson were included in that. Looking at his father Harry was reminded of his childhood. He knew his princess wouldn't suffer as he had.

He remembered wondering what their kids would look like. It seemed even the strong looks passed into daughters. She was a female version of Oliver but for Harry' eyes. He was happy as the rest of his looks came from James.

Lucius finally had her "I wonder what the old man would have though of her as an heir?"

Oliver shrugged "He wanted me to have a child with Harry."

Besides the old man had all but named Alice his heir. If she had been alive when Oliver's half Uncle died she would have been named. It wasn't the old days where she would likely be over looked for a brother. She was heir to Oliver now and forever. But for now she was a newborn with her whole future ahead of her and more family waiting for their chance to hold her. Remus and Sirius were among them.

Michael was nearly in tears when he held her. He remembered giving birth to Harry and he being taken from the room before Michael ever saw him. Hudson knew his husband too well and would always regret it. He truly believed the no contact was best back then. He was just happy to make up for it now.

Fred was surprised when he and George were asked to be godfathers "I would have thought your brothers."

Harry shared a smile with Draco "We already decided we were Uncles to each other's babies. And you two are what Oliver and I have had in common from day one."

Oliver for the same reasoning wasn't godfather to either of his nephews. They considered others like Fleur and Viktor. The twins ended up being the obvious choice for them. They were friends with both Oliver and Harry for years. And Oliver planned to pay them back for they wedding talk to Harry with plenty of dirty diapers.

Narcissa could wait no longer "Come on boys what name have you chosen for my beautiful little granddaughter?"

Oliver smiled "We tried to take a much inspiration from our loved ones as we could. This is our Alix Cassiopeia Wood."

Both Harry and Oliver came from British history. Oliver's dad and brother as well as nephews were clan names but as his mother's heir Oliver was named for her family. Alix was the French spelling of Alex which had links to Scottish history for the Woods and Roman history for the Malfoys. Cassiopeia was a constellation as well as queen in Greek myth for Narcissa and Draco as well as others like Sirius.

Harry added "It is also the French spelling of Alice for Oliver's mum. We chose the French for Paris is where we first said I love you."

Douglas smiled as he handed the baby to Harry for a photo "My wife would have been so touched."

They wanted to honour their families but mainly their mums when they learned it was a little girl. Since Oliver's mum was gone and it had a link to their romance they chose to use Alix first. The Malfoy family had French origins so it seemed even more fitting.

Harry looked at his sister in law "And in a few months she will have a third little cousin."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Christmas found a full manor. Both the Woods and Parkinson clans came to the manor so they could have the babies for the entire holiday. Harry had taken Alix on Christmas eve to the Robins' to meet her half Aunt and Uncles. Alix was definitely the little sweet heart of the family. She seemed to grow in cuteness with apple cheeks and her big eyes. By Christmas at four months she was starting to show a real little personality. She was usually a very cheerful little girl. She was doted on by all the men in her life but she was a Papa's princess. Harry smiled when he watched them together. He was to return to work in a few weeks.

If any one could compete with Alix it was her cousin. Only a month old Draco's son was his spitting image. Unfortunately unlike Alix he had colic a few times already. The Malfoys loved having one of each. Draco and Pansy had chosen the name Kale Draco Malfoy.

Harry opened a beautiful ornament from hi parents "Alix's first Christmas."

Narcissa kissed him before scooping up Alix "I doubt you will forget it but it is tradition."

Harry was likely the only child who could remember his own. Before school the closest he had come were the books from Remus and gift from his father. His first Christmas really was at 11 when he first came here. It was during that stay the couple learned of his abuse and adopted him. Severus who was there as always and Draco had been the first people he came to trust. And through them he had a family.

Harry just smiled when his dad commented he looked far off "Oh just picturing next year when Alix and Kale are ripping into gifts like their cousins."

2nd an: I hope you liked it I am still up for new challenge

Alix Cassiopeia Wood: Alix (French) has several origin can be French nickname for Alexander/a which means defender. A name from British history for the Woods (Oliver's family except him are all clan names) and Roman history for Lucius (also Remus and Severus). It is also the French spelling of Alice for Oliver's mum. Took French for in Paris they first admitted they were in love. Cassiopeia (Greek) she whose words excel wanted to honour both mums. Cassiopeia is a constellation and in myth mother of Andromeda. It honours both Narcissa and Draco but other Blacks too.

Kale Draco Malfoy: Kale (Gaelic) fair can refer to his coloring but it is a plant for Pansy as well as Narcissa. And a moon of Jupiter. It has a secondary origin of being derived from Charles (both meaning masculine) which could be a link to Harry. Draco (Latin) dragon tradition of first son having dad' name for middle.


	34. Chapter 34

So I have a new story in part inspired by a challenge from lientjuh. So it is a very odd twist on the whole twin story. Harry and Liam Potter are twins and Liam the BWL. But while the twins are extremely close Harry is all but ignored by his parents. At sixteen he learns he isn't a Potter after all. He was taken in by the couple and they have blamed him for the attack that nearly killed their son. When the truth comes out about his true paternity he finds out who his true friends are. Undecided on pairing or parents. No Voldie. The story is "Twins".

My story summary on the actual fic sucks. If any one has an idea for a better one please help.


End file.
